Dannasama wa sensei Mi esposo es mi maestro
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada.
1. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero

Hola lectores. Este es el primer fic de este tipo que hago, así que espero sea de su agrado. En realidad, es el anime de Tokyio Mew Mew con el conflicto de Oku-sama wa Joshi Kousei, así que digamos que es una mezcla. A pesar de que inicia básicamente igual, las reacciones son algo diferentes y por ende, los resultados varían.

Sin más qué decir, sólo agregaré que aún no habrá escenas "fuertes", ya que eso quedará a su criterio y si me animan o no a escribirlas.

¡COMENCEMOS!

**Nota:** _Danna-sama_ es la forma de respeto en que las mujeres dicen "marido".

* * *

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

-Oye, Ichigo… ¿le dijiste que te gusta? –preguntó curiosa una rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –la miró confundida la aludida.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? Shirogane-sensei –murmuró su compañera, ya que estaban a la mitad de la clase.

-¿Gu-gustarme?, no es verdad –aclaró nerviosa.

-Con sólo mirarte lo sé, ¿verdad Miwa? –le preguntó a una chica de pelo corto.

-Sí –fue su respuesta.

-Miwa… ¿tú también? –preguntó sonrojada.

-Si no se lo dices, otra chica se lo llevará –la amenazó la rubia.

-¡No pasará eso! –gritó la adolescente.

-¡¿Cómo?! –la interrogaron sus amigas.

-¡Ya he dicho, que no! –gritó sonrojada.

-Ustedes tres: Yanagida Moe, Honjo Miwa, Momomiya Ichigo, guarden silencio. Están molestando a la clase –dijo seriamente el profesor.

-Pe-Perdón –pidió Miwa.

-¿Ven? Nos han regañado –dijo apenada Ichigo.

-Te complicas mucho –la regañó Moe.

La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de receso, los maestros se reunieron en la Sala de Profesores para organizar algunos archivos y comer. En uno de esos escritorios un joven profesor rubio y de ojos azules, centró su mirada en los últimos exámenes aplicados. De pronto, la voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sensei! –gritó, corriendo a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yanagida-san? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ichigo me pidió que le diera esto –explicó sonriente, extendiéndole una caja de obento.

-¿Momoyima-san le dijo eso? –preguntó seriamente, aunque algo estupefacto.

-Está contento, ¿no? –le interrogó la rubia.

-Tal vez… -aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Hasta luego! –gritó la alumna antes de salir.

_-¿Qué haces, Ichigo? Sería terrible si alguien se entera de que estamos casados. Por eso, decidimos que no me darías obento_ –pensó el profesor, abriendo la caja de comida.

**o0o**

-¿Eh? ¿Un obento? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es… lo había traído para mi novio, pero hoy no vino –aclaró Moe.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces –pidió Ichigo.

-Pero Shirogane-sensei no lo rechazó –explicó contenta.

-Pero… yo… -murmuró sonrojada la pelirroja.

-¡Escucha bien, Ichigo! ¡Lo único en lo que piensan los hombres las 24 horas del día son las chicas! –gritó, señalándola con sus palillos.

-Mo-Moe… -pidió Miwa.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Incluso mi novio es así!

-¡Sensei no es así! –gritó Ichigo.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas al notar la determinación con que lo había dicho, causando que Ichigo se sonrojara sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Ah! Es… es cierto, tengo algo importante qué hacer –mencionó antes de pararse e irse corriendo.

La chica no se detuvo y continuó hasta dar la vuelta en una de las muchas esquinas de los pasillos. No le gustaba que sus amigas hablaran de esa manera, pues por más que trataba de controlar sus sentimientos no podía y terminaba casi confesando su secreto. El que alguien lo descubriera dentro y fuera del Instituto representaba un gran problema, sobretodo para Shirogane-sensei.

-No… debo de soportar… estoy segura de que Shirogane no querría esto… –murmuró en voz alta para sí- Además, nada indica que ellas sospechen algo…

Al girar en un corredor, se topó de frente con su joven profesor, quien le miró seriamente; ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. El profesor volteó a ambos lados sin hallar a nadie más y, con una seña de la mano, la invitó a pasar a la habitación conjunta. Ichigo lo hizo, notando que había penetrado al laboratorio. El profesor cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no traer comida –dijo, enseñando la caja de obento.

-No fui yo… fue Moe quien se tomó la libertad de dártelo –aclaró sonrojada.

-Ya veo… me extrañaba que supiera tan bien –comentó, burlándose de ella.

-Hmp… pero… Danna-sama, ¡te prometo que intentaré hacerte algo delicioso para esta noche! –mencionó decidida, mirándole.

-Sólo espero que no quemes nada como la última vez –continuó irónicamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

Al ver esa perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja no pudo evitar volver a ponerse del color de la grana, ya que era un chico en verdad atractivo. Ryou notó el efecto que causaba en ella y, suavemente, acarició su barbilla, derritiéndola por dentro. Le dedicó una última mirada y quitó el seguro a la puerta, abriéndola.

-Nos vemos en la casa –comentó antes de salir.

Ichigo permaneció allí hasta que sonó la campana para indicar el fin del receso, ya que tenía que normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, pues no podía entrar así a su salón de clases. Cuando creyó que ya todo estaba bien, salió de allí con paso seguro hasta su aula y se sentó tranquilamente en su pupitre. Trató de concentrarse en la lección hasta que llegó la hora de salida, entonces tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo.

La casa a la que se dirigió estaba situada en un barrio tranquilo, era… mejor dicho… una mansión, ya que el rubio tenía mucho dinero, aunque prefería trabajar que gozar de lo que ya poseía. Sin embargo, para no revelar nada, ellos no tenían servidumbre, además, a él jamás le había agradado el contratar a alguien bajo su servicio.

La pelirroja entró usando su llave y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, colocando también allí su portafolio. Después de eso subió a cambiarse, optando por un vestido sencillo de color rosa claro y sujetando ahora su pelo en una coleta alta. Bajó a la cocina, en donde se colocó un delantal amarillo y sacó las cosas de la nevera, dispuesta a preparar la cena.

_Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Danna-sama y yo cumplimos ya un mes de casados. A pesar de ello, nosotros… nunca… nunca lo hemos hecho._

_Sin embargo, hoy será la noche, de eso estoy segura. Hoy le demostraré a Danna-sama cuánto le quiero con una suculenta cena y después de ello… después de probarla… nosotros… podríamos… simplemente ir a nuestra habitación… y… hacerlo._

**o0o**

-Ya llegué –dijo el rubio desde la entrada, unas horas después.

El joven maestro entró a la casa, notando que estaba terriblemente silenciosa y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Sin gran sorpresa se dirigió a la cocina, en donde halló restos de comida regados en el suelo, la licuadora con una pasta verde incomestible, la batidora con restos de masa, y arroz pegado al techo, aunque eso no lo podía explicar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó serio a la pelirroja, que tenía rastros de comida en el rostro.

-Danna… Danna-sama… yo… traté de cocinar… pero de nuevo lo arruiné todo –dijo apenada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El rubio dejó el maletín en el piso y con suavidad quitó con un dedo una mancha naranja de la mejilla izquierda de su esposa. Luego, simplemente la probó.

-No está mal –comentó-. Aunque le falta un poco de salsa de soja.

El rostro de Ichigo se iluminó y, sonriendo, le acercó lo pedido. Shirogane retiró otro poco y con los palillos sumergió la "masa" en la salsa, para satisfacción de la pelirroja. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al recordar sus pensamientos de la tarde. Notó que él se había sentado, así que tomó asiento a su lado.

-Da… Danna-sama… –murmuró sonrojada-. Yo… yo…

La chica acercó su rostro al de su profesor, mojándose levemente los labios. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de él. Shirogane se sorprendió por la acción realizada, justo en ese momento…

-¡ICHIGO! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –gritó molesto un hombre, entrando de improviso.

-¡Otou-san! –se espantó la chica.

El hombre se sentó molesto enfrente de los dos. Los miró con reprobación unos minutos y les señaló con el dedo un papel pegado en el refrigerador, sacando uno igual de su camisa.

-¡Ven esto! ¡La única razón por la cual permití este matrimonio es porque ustedes dos me firmaron este documento! ¡En él claramente se prohíbe que ustedes dos tengan relaciones hasta que Ichigo termine el Instituto! –gritó sumamente molesto.

_Es cierto… para poder casarme con Shirogane-sensei… otou-san puso sus condiciones..._

-Shintaro, ¿de nuevo molestando a los chicos? –preguntó suavemente una joven mujer, entrando a la cocina, con una sonrisa presente.

-¡Sakura! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que este hentai abuse de mi Ichigo! –gritó colérico.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan exagerado, dejémoslos descansar –repuso, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y llevándoselo de allí.

-¡Ichigoooooooooooooo! –se le escuchó todavía decir.

El rubio, luego de presenciar esa escena, simplemente suspiró y recogió los trastes, depositándolos en el lavadero. La pelirroja se sonrojó y dijo que ella los lavaría. Sin agregar nada más, él apartó su fleco y besó dulcemente su frente, para subir a su habitación.

Cuando se quedó sola, la chica comenzó a pensar en lo diferente que era su vida a la de cualquier otra estudiante de su edad. Mientras tanto, Ryou se encontraba mirando por el balcón de su cuarto; la luna estaba en creciente, iluminando el jardín, en donde las rosas florecían más bellas que nunca. Se quitó la camisa, ya que la noche era fresca y se acostó, dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando Ichigo subió, él ya estaba en su cama, pues, aunque compartían cuarto, dormían en camas separadas. Ella tenía la de la derecha, cuya colcha tenía una colcha rosada con pequeñas fresas y él la de la izquierda, en color azul, sin dibujos. La adolescente tomó su pijama y se cambió.

Admiró los mechones rubios que caían desordenadamente en su frente, sin poderse contener se encuclilló a un lado de él y pasó sus dedos por ellos, para contemplar mejor su rostro. Sonrió al verlo tan cerca de ella y besó su mejilla antes de meterse a su cama.

_A pesar de que no podamos ser un matrimonio por completo, Shirogane… te amo. Por favor, date cuenta de ello y corresponde a mis sentimientos._


	2. Después de los exámenes

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Ichigo estaba embelesada, admirando el perfecto perfil que Shirogane-sensei ofrecía ante sus ojos. Era casi improbable no perderse al escucharle leer en voz alta las páginas del libro. Lentamente recargó su mejilla izquierda en la mano del mismo lado y dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

-Les entregaré los resultados del examen pasado –dijo el joven profesor, comenzando a repartir las hojas correspondientes a cada alumno.

Cuando Shirogane pasó a su lugar, le dio los resultados de su test, sin embargo, Ichigo notó que, sin que los demás lo advirtieran, había dejado una pequeña bolita de papel, que seguro contenía un recado importante, o de otra manera no se arriesgaría a que los descubrieran. Sin que nadie le viera, la pelirroja la tomó con rapidez y desdobló el recado por debajo de su pupitre.

_Debes de esforzarte más, tus notas están bajas, necesitas de un Tutor_

La campana sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, pero la adolescente había pensado mucho en lo que Ryou le escribiera. Pensaba que lo que debía de comunicarle era más importante, pero se desilusionó al ver que sólo era referente a las materias. Sin embargo, él aún no abandonaba el aula, así que simplemente se paró y fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Momomiya-san? –preguntó indiferente, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Etto… quería hablar del examen… –murmuró sonrojada.

-Ah, el examen. Está saliendo baja en este periodo, deberá de esforzarse más, le aconsejaría que buscara un Tutor; en este examen sólo logró sacar 67 puntos –explicó tranquilamente.

-Hai… este…

-Quizás le iría mejor si pusiera más atención en clases –continuó.

Ichigo se sonrojó por el comentario, ya que en realidad todas las clases eran parecidas: él explicaba tranquilamente la lección mientras que ella se dedicaba a observarlo. Los últimos alumnos salieron del salón, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Algunos alumnos de grados superiores estarían dispuestos a ayudarle. Mañana mismo le daré la lista de los mejores Tutores…

El joven maestro estaba a punto de salir, pero ella le detuvo de la muñeca. Él se viró para verla, quien mantenía la vista gacha. Miró a todas partes, sin descubrir a nadie más. Como pudo se soltó hasta llegar a la puerta y ponerle seguro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo? –preguntó, apartando los mechones de pelo de su frente.

-No… no es nada… es sólo que… para mí es… difícil ver que no puedo cumplir con tus expectativas, Danna-sama… yo… –murmuró apenada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Está bien, quizás soy muy estricto contigo –le calmó, abrazándola.

-No… no es así…

-Desearía ser tu Tutor, pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupado después de clases.

Shirogane besó suavemente su frente y salió sin agregar nada más, puesto que el pasar mucho tiempo juntos era un gran riesgo. La pelirroja mantuvo la vista gacha unos instantes antes de ir a recoger sus cosas. Mientras lo hacía su cabeza sólo podía pensar en esos ojos azules y los labios del chico al que amaba y que deseaba que todos se enteraran... pero era su profesor. Nadie en toda la escuela apoyaría su matrimonio y él no sólo podría perder su empleo, sino ir a prisión también.

Caminó hasta la estación, en donde tomó el tren que la dejaba cerca de la casa. Mecánicamente entró, dejando los zapatos en la entrada. No tenía ánimos de nada, pero sabía que él regresaría con hambre, así que fue hasta su cuarto para cambiarse y después de ello bajó a la cocina, de donde tomó un recetario, dispuesta a hacer la cena.

_A pesar de que estamos casados… aún no lo hemos hecho, porque… para que sensei y yo pudiésemos llevar a cabo nuestro matrimonio… mi padre puso de condición no mantener relaciones sexuales hasta que me gradúe, pero… yo… ya quiero hacerlo…_

El olor que despedía la comida era delicioso, aunque ella no sabía si sabría igual, pues normalmente cuatro de cada cinco noches debían de cenar afuera, ya que la comida terminaba en el piso, quemada, horrenda, pegada, batida, entre otras cosas. Cuando finalmente terminó de preparar takoyaki y un poco de arroz, puso la mesa para dos personas, colocando un florero en el centro.

Se sentó, esperando que él llegase, mantuvo la vista gacha, apenada todavía por sus calificaciones. De pronto, su celular sonó, anunciándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_Llegaré un poco tarde, no me esperes despierta_

_Ryou_

Bufó molesta por el contenido, puesto que esperaba poder cenar con él. Decidió dejar la comida junto a la estufa para que no se enfriara y subió las escaleras después de unos minutos de dudar, optando por darse un baño para poder relajarse y pensar en lo ocurrido durante el día.

-Danna-sama… hmp… debes de estar molesto… no me está yendo muy bien en la escuela… –murmuró ya dentro de la bañera.

La pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta del frente se abrió, entrando por ella el rubio. La buscó en el comedor, sin encontrarla; las luces estaban apagadas, entonces creyó que quizás ya se había ido a dormir. Fue a la cocina, pero allí sólo estaba la comida en la estufa. Tomó su ración y la probó, notando que era comestible.

Luego de cenar subió lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño, dispuesto a lavarse los dientes. Sin embargo, no notó que debajo de la puerta se vislumbraba una luz, anunciando que había alguien dentro. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a su joven esposa envuelta en una toalla, sin nada más.

-I… I-Ichi… Ichigo… –logró articular.

-Da… Danna-sama…

Por unos momentos permanecieron así, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, ya que la situación les tomó desprevenidos. Sin poderlo evitar, los ojos celestes se dirigieron al sitio donde acababa la poca tela: a su busto. El calor en el cuarto no ayudaba en nada con esa incómoda situación.

Ichigo estaba sonrojada; sin querer dirigió su vista a la parte baja de él, mojándose los labios. Quiso decir o hacer algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerla.

Finalmente, él se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, mas, como en la escuela, ella le volvió a detener. Se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Shirogane volteó a ver el espejo, que se encontraba empañado por el calor, lo único que distinguía era las siluetas de los dos.

-Etto… Danna-sama… esta noche… esta noche… mi… mi padre salió a cenar con mi mamá…

Las palabras de la chica rompieron el incómodo silencio. Él comprendía la situación, demasiado tentadora para cualquiera. Estar en un baño con una chica desnuda detrás de ti, el calor presente en la habitación y nadie que pudiese interrumpirlos. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y la acorraló contra la pared, sorprendiéndola con ello. Sujetó su muñeca izquierda, ya que con la otra se seguía deteniendo la toalla.

La adolescente estaba muy sonrojada por lo ocurrido, su mente no podía procesar nada. Por un momento se perdió en los ojos celestes que le miraban fijamente y entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, sin conseguirlo. Sin decir palabra alguna, su maestro llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla. Ella no le detuvo, había esperado mucho por ello, pero ahora… estaba asustada. Al estar de frente con la situación, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó él, separándose- ¿Está bien que tú quieras hacer algo que aún no puedes?

-¿Eh? –le miró sorprendida.

-Cuando tu padre nos hizo firmar ese acuerdo no te opusiste, tampoco lo hice yo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, esperando su respuesta. Shirogane simplemente la soltó y alejó, para ajustarse la corbata que en ese instante usaba. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de salir del cuarto, dijo:

-Porque sabía que aún no era correcto, porque no quería hacer nada que te asustase.

La chica se dejó caer cuando la puerta se cerró. A pesar de que ella era siempre la que "intentaba" tomar la iniciativa, sabía que lo dicho por él era cierto. Eran tres o cuatro ocasiones en las que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que le hacía dudar. A pesar de ello, él se mostraba tranquilo, paciente, esperando que fuese el momento apropiado, jamás pensaba en su propia satisfacción, sino en el placer de los dos. Con la mano izquierda recorrió la parte del cuello donde él le había besado con lujuria, sí… esa era la palabra: lujuria.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo sucedido, pudo sentir que el cuerpo del chico estaba casi a la misma temperatura que el de ella, aunque eso se debía al agua caliente. Notó que en esta ocasión en verdad le había costado trabajo detenerse y se culpó mentalmente por no poder llevar la situación un poco más allá. Finalmente, sus padres no estaban, ¿por qué su cuerpo había dudado?

-Entonces… nada que me asustase, ¿no? –se dijo en voz alta, tomando la ropa para dormir que había llevado consigo.

Por su parte, Ryou se hallaba en el cuarto, cambiándose para dormir. Se sentía mal por haber actuado así con su esposa, sentía que había estado a punto de violar a una alumna. Pero, a pesar de que ella lo era, ante la Ley estaban casados, sabía que nadie podía reclamar eso. Se dirigió a la ventana, donde admiró la vista que se ofrecía. Suspiró cansado por el día tan agotador y dio media vuelta para meterse a la cama, cuando…

-Danna-sama…

La voz de Ichigo le obligó a mirar a la puerta, en donde la chica se encontraba usando sólo un sexy conjunto. Ella estaba sonrojada y su cabello, ahora suelto, le hacía verse un poco mayor. Caminó lentamente hasta su lado, no sin antes cerrar la habitación con seguro. Todo lo que hacía era seguido con detenimiento por él, que no podía dejar de mirarla hechizado.

-Danna-sama… yo… –murmuró al llegar junto a él- No dudaré esta vez… por favor… sólo… déjate llevar…

De pronto, ella se lanzó a sus labios, uniendo los suyos en un suave beso. Ryou le correspondió, aunque sabía que no estaba bien; la poca cordura que poseía en ese momento le pedía que se detuviera. A pesar de ello y aunque quisiere negarlo, él también deseaba consumar el matrimonio, quería hacerlo ya. Sin dejar de besarla cerró la cortina, no deseando ser interrumpido.

Suavemente la empujó hasta su cama, en donde la acostó. Dejó de besarla en este punto, contemplando su rostro sonrojado. Él se colocó encima de ella, sin saber si continuar o detenerse. Se apoyó en ambas manos, a los lados del rostro de la chica, sin recargar su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien? –volvió a interrogarle.

-Por mí está bien… –fue su respuesta.

Él quiso ir un poco más lento, dándole a ella la oportunidad de detenerle en cuanto lo deseara, así que simplemente le besó de nuevo. Con la mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer su espalda, aún sobre la ropa. Notó que ella no opuso resistencia, así que se atrevió a bajar hasta su vientre y deslizó la mano por debajo de la pijama. La pelirroja le correspondió entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones rubios de él.

-Danna-sama… –murmuró agitada, separando sus labios.

-Ryou… –le corrigió.

-¿Eh? –le miró confundida.

-Llámame "Ryou", dime por mi nombre –pidió ególatramente, esperando poder oírla gemir su nombre en unos instantes.

Ella asintió, apenas pudiéndolo notar por la oscuridad de la habitación. Volvió a besarla y ahora cambió de apoyo. Se sostuvo con la izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a masajear el seno derecho. Ichigo se arqueó por el contacto, a pesar de que no lo había hecho directamente, ya que lo hizo sobre la tela.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-S-sí… –confesó apenada.

-Pide que siga –ordenó, deteniéndose.

-Con… continúa, Dan… Ryou… Continúa, Ryou… –murmuró, apenándose por lo dicho.

Él sonrió, satisfecho por las palabras. Simplemente le obedeció, besando de nuevo sus labios. Por algo él era el profesor, porque él tenía el control en todo momento. De pronto, el celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos. El rubio se levantó, molesto por la interrupción.

-No… no contestes… –pidió ella, sentándose en la cama, acalorada.

-Podría ser algo importante… –dijo él, tomando el móvil, antes de contestar, agregó- Además, el ruido no me deja concentrarme.

Ella sabía lo que esa frase contenía de doble sentido, así que se sonrojó, imaginando lo que trataba de comunicarle. Levó su mano hasta la de él y la tomó, indicándole con ello que le esperaría. Una corta conversación por parte del chico y de la persona del otro lado bastó para que colgara y se colocase su ropa de inmediato. Ichigo le miró apenada, notando que de nuevo no podían terminar lo comenzado. El chico fue al armario y sacó un conjunto, entregándoselo.

-Tu padre acaba de ingresar al hospital –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó de inmediato.

-Bien, sólo fue un leve dolor de estómago por comer mariscos en mal estado. Pero pidió que fuéramos a verle, ya que… teme dejarnos solos por una noche –explicó, sonriendo de medio lado.

La chica se sonrojó ante lo dicho por él y ocultó su rostro entre la ropa. Shirogane bajó para ir por el carro rojo, esperándola abajo.

_A pesar de que nuevamente no pudimos… hacerlo… Danna-sama… espera, por favor… Yo no volveré a dudar._


	3. Tutorías de Biología

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Contempló la lista que en ese momento sostenía, repasando los nombres de los posibles Tutores, sin decidirse por ninguno. Puesto que estaba en el último año de Instituto, el único Tutor que podría tener era un estudiante universitario y deseaba ser muy cuidadosa con esa selección. La comida de su almuerzo aún no había sido tocada, por lo que sus amigas le miraban sorprendidas desde unos minutos atrás.

-Oye, Ichigo, ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas mucho tiempo mirando ese papel –le interrogó Miwa.

La aludida le miró un poco ensimismada, para finalmente pasar lo que sostuviera y soltar un suspiro, al tiempo que confesaba:

-Shirogane-sensei me dio estos nombres para buscar un Tutor. Pero francamente no sé por quién decidirme. Fujiwara Zakuro parece una buena opción, al parecer es muy inteligente y podrá ayudarme, pero dicen que es demasiado seria y estricta, así que…

-¡Por supuesto que no, Ichigo! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Esto es perfecto! –festejó Moe- Lo único que debes de hacer es seleccionar a algún Universitario, así pasarán mucho tiempo juntos y a solas.

-¡¿Por-Por qué querría ello? –tartamudeó sonrojada- No es como si… buscara novio…

-¡No me refería a ello! –aclaró, luego imitó la voz de la pelirroja- "Ahhh… Shirogane-sensei, debo de agradecerle por el Tutor que me asignó, las sesiones son muy… gratificantes… en verdad estoy aprendiendo mucho"

-¡No puedo decirle eso! –se quejó sonrojada, elevando el tono de voz.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Ichigo! ¡Es perfecto para darle celos! –le miró decidida.

-¿Celos? –repitió, sin entender del todo.

-Por supuesto, si quieres que Shirogane-sensei se fije en ti debes de ver la manera de que se sienta celoso, ¡y no hay nadie mejor que un Universitario! Además… las clases pueden resultarte favorecedoras… –estiró las últimas palabras, dándole doble sentido.

-¡Moe! –se quejó Miwa al ver su plan.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del receso. Ichigo comenzó a guardar sus cosas, cuando notó que Moe había encerrado el nombre de un chico en rojo. La rubia le guiñó un ojo, indicándole que definitivamente ése debería de ser su Tutor. Ichigo tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó para sí.

-D. Kishu.

Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, la pelirroja se dirigió hasta el escritorio del joven profesor, entregando la hoja con su decisión tomada. Ryou se encontraba recogiendo su portafolio cuando notó su presencia y simplemente tomó el papel dado, agregando antes de salir:

-Momomiya-san, podrá conocer a su Tutor en 15 minutos, sólo vaya a la Sala de Profesores; espero que con ello salga mejor en el próximo examen.

Los ojos cafés le siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista, así que fue a su pupitre por sus cosas, recogiendo casi al instante. Salió del salón y, sin prisa alguna, fue hasta la máquina expendedora, de donde tomó una naranjada, se sentó en una banca que estaba y comenzó a tomarla.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿dónde queda la enfermería? –preguntó una débil voz.

Ichigo se volteó para mirar la fuente del sonido, que era una pequeña niña rubia, vestía ropa china y nunca la había visto, por lo que se extrañó. Simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Es la puerta del final del 3er pasillo, sólo dobla a la izquierda.

Ella agradeció y, tras dar una reverencia, marchó con rumbo al sitio indicado. Cuando finalmente se acabó su bebida, se paró y tiró la lata al bote, caminando hacia la Sala de Profesores, donde seguro ya le esperaban su maestro y su Tutor. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, por un instante dudó en entrar, pero ésta se abrió antes de que le tocase.

-Momomiya, le estamos esperando –dijo el rubio profesor, sosteniendo la perilla.

-Perdone –se disculpó.

-Está bien. Entre –la pelirroja obedeció-. Ella es Fujiwara Zakuro.

Sentada en una silla estaba una hermosa chica de cabello púrpura que usaba lentes de sol, retirándolos, dejó ver unos brillantes ojos del mismo color. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, saludándola. Ichigo estaba embelesada.

-A pesar de que es una de las mejores alumnas Universitarias, no podrá ser su Tutora –continuó Ryou.

-¿Ehh? –se sorprendió la colegiala.

-Lamentablemente en estos días estaré un poco ocupada, Ichigo-san. Una marca de ropa me ha pedido que sea su modelo –explicó la chica.

La pelirroja comprendía y sabía que Zakuro Fujiwara era una talentosa cantante, modelo y actriz, además de defensora del Medio Ambiente, por lo que constantemente se ausentaba de la escuela, sin que por ello bajaran sus calificaciones. Su senpai volvió a pedir disculpas por no poder ser su Asesora.

-Sin embargo, su segunda opción está disponible y aceptó ayudarle –continuó el rubio.

-¿Segunda opción? –le miró confundida, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Por supuesto, D. Kishu.

Las palabras de él le hicieron comprender que, dado que Moe había rayado la hoja, él pensó que ésa era su "segunda opción", por lo que seguramente ya le había llamado al chico. Iba a explicar que todo se trataba de un error, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico de cabellera verde.

-Lo siento, sensei… el club me mantuvo ocupado unos instantes más de lo que creí, apenas pude escaparme –expresó algo ególatra, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Está bien. Los presento: ella es Momomiya Ichigo y él es…

-Kishu –le cortó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado-. Así que, gatita, ¿no te va bien en Biología?

Ichigo se sonrojó por las palabras del universitario, quien le veía divertido. Mientras que Shirogane se molestaba con el comentario.

**o0o**

El calor era insoportable, desde unos minutos atrás había estado tratando de concentrarse en la página del libro, pero simplemente no podía. Kishu le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, notando que en verdad era pesado estudiar en un fin de semana y 32ºC de temperatura.

-¿Quieres un helado? –preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Ehh?

-Vamos, hace mucho calor. No puedes forzar a tu cerebro a trabajar con este sol, ¿o no, gatita? –comentó con una sonrisa.

El chico tomó su mano, obligándola a pararse e ir con él. Salieron de la casa del chico, que era en donde en ese momento se encontraban y dirigieron hasta el parque cercano. Una vez allí, el chico compró dos nieves, dándole a ella de fresa. La chica simplemente agradeció, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Decidieron sentarse en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, hasta que él se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Gatita, ¿tienes novio? –preguntó, viéndola de lado.

-¿Ehhh? –la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, haciendo que se sonrojara- Hmp… algo así… no es exactamente mi novio…

-Ya veo… –sonrió despreocupado.

La pelirroja se sentía incómoda con esta situación, consultó el reloj, notando que debía de volver para preparar la comida, aunque lo más probable era que Shirogane ya hubiese cocinado algo. Sin embargo, se disculpó con Kishu y regresaron por sus cosas a la casa de él. A pesar de que se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su hogar, ella declinó la invitación.

Cuando llegó a la mansión lo primero que notó fue un delicioso aroma a pescado que provenía de la cocina, indicando que la comida estaba lista. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y, sin anunciar su llegada, fue hasta el encuentro de su esposo.

-Ichigo… pensé que quizás no vendrías a comer… –murmuró en cuanto le vio- ¿Cómo te va en las tutorías?

-Bien… creo… Kishu-san es un gran Tutor, pero… –se quejó, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no es eso, Danna-sama… es que… simplemente preferiría que fueras tú quien me diera clases particulares –comentó, comiendo una uva del frutero.

-En tu graduación, te daré unas gratificantes clases particulares de anatomía –murmuró en su oído.

El escucharlo hablar así, sensualmente, sólo para ella, le gustaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. A diferencia de ella, el rubio actuó como si nada y se sentó a comer. Notó que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, lo que le molestaba, ¿cómo era posible que actuara como si nada?

Cuando terminaron de merendar, ella lavó los trastes, mientras que él se sentó en la sala a leer un libro de Ecología. Como hacía tanto calor las ventanas estaban abiertas e Ichigo, que sólo usaba una delgada camisa y un short, se acostó boca abajo en la alfombra del sitio, comenzando a resolver unos problemas de Matemáticas.

-¿Por qué no vas a la mesa? Hacer la tarea así es muy incómodo –dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Porque quiero estar contigo –fue su respuesta.

-Te lastimarás la espalda –aclaró seriamente.

Ella se enderezó y recogió las cosas, llevándolas hasta la mesa, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió a su posición inicial, él sólo suspiró. La verdad era que quería que dejara de estar en una postura tan erótica, ya que, sumada a la poca ropa que usaba, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Mentalmente maldijo que ella actuase como niña chiquita, pero si él se retiraba de allí era como decir que la pelirroja le había ganado, así que prefirió continuar leyendo, logrando hacer esto por unos minutos.

Los ojos de Ichigo comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio; era fin de semana y ella se lo había pasado teniendo Tutoría y resolviendo ejercicios, definitivamente era uno de sus peores días. Bostezó una o dos veces y pronto el lápiz se soltó de su mano, produciendo un débil ruido al caerse.

-¿Ichigo? –le llamó Ryou al escuchar el sonido.

El joven profesor notó que ella se había quedado dormida, restándole importancia, puesto que en unos minutos se despertaría y continuaría con su actividad. Sin embargo, su vista le traicionaba, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando a las piernas, muslos, cadera y seno de la chica. Trató de mirar el libro que sostenía en las manos, pero ver el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar le desconcentraba. Finalmente no pudo más y cerró el volumen, dispuesto a retirarse de allí. Se paró y dio media vuelta cuando…

-Ryou…

Ella le llamaba entre sueños, por su nombre, no por el honorífico. El chico se detuvo, dispuesto a escucharla un poco, sería divertido saber qué soñaba. Simplemente fue a su lado y se encuclilló, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Notó los suaves mechones que caían en su frente y los hizo a un lado, rozando su piel.

-Ryou… –repitió- Hazme tuya…

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, obviamente ella no estaba consciente de lo que decía, así que no podía tomar en cuanta sus palabras. Iba a retirarse de allí cuando de nuevo le escuchó revolverse entre sueños, girando su rostro hasta quedar de frente al de él.

-Ryou… hagámoslo… ahora…

Tenerla acostada, a su merced, pidiéndole "ese" tipo de atención, ¿cómo podría alguien negarse? Le hizo una caricia en la barbilla con la mano derecha, ella suspiró. Colocó su dedo índice en el cuello de la pelirroja y comenzó a bajar lentamente, describiendo un tortuoso camino. Al llegar a su hombro bajó el delgado tirante, continuando hasta llegar a su espalda. Mientras esto ocurría, ella gemía suavemente, aún dormida.

El rubio notó que debía parar antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás, así que la despertó al sacudirla suavemente. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, soñolienta. Se sentó en el piso y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, siendo contemplada por él.

-Ichigo… tienes que hacer tarea –le recordó.

-Ahhh… Hmp… ¿puedo hacerla otro día? –preguntó entre bostezos.

-No –respondió gélidamente.

-De acuerdo, pero antes iré a la cocina –refunfuñó.

La adolescente se paró algo molesta y dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a tomar un vaso de agua. Shirogane le siguió. Abrió el refrigerador, sacando una jarra con agua fría y luego, de la alacena tomó dos vasos, llenándolos del vital líquido.

-¿Gustas? –preguntó.

-Es lo único que no se te quema… –le hizo broma.

-Danna-sama… qué malo…

-No soy malo… –respondió.

Él se dio media vuelta al creer distinguir el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada, pero sólo fue su imaginación. Giró rápidamente para depositar el vaso en el lavadero con tal mala suerte que no notó que Ichigo estaba justamente detrás de él, regándole el contenido de su vaso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

A pesar de que ella había querido evitarlo, su ropa se había mojado y, puesto que la tela era delgada, la misma se transparentó, logrando distinguirse la ropa interior; además de que la blusa se pegó más a su cuerpo, remarcando su busto. Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo le miraba él, sin poderlo evitar. Trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero no podía abarcar todo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le otorgaba un tono infantil que la hacía verse más sensual.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y su cuerpo atrapado entre el frigorífico y el cuerpo del chico. No comprendía cómo es que habían acabado así, pero podía sentir las manos de él en su cintura, mientras que ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Sentía que la temperatura se elevaba, aunque en realidad sólo sus cuerpos estaban así.

El joven maestro le quitó la blusa mojada, contemplando el encaje del brasier. Ella se sonrojó aún más e intentó taparse, pero él no la dejó. El chico se quitó la camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo. Aunque Ichigo sabía que iba al gimnasio, no suponía que estuviera en tan buena forma. Sintió cuando las manos de él comenzaron a subir, masajeando su espalda, hasta alcanzar el broche de la prenda, liberando sus pechos. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse con ello. No dudaba, sólo tenía pena. El rubio sonrió de medio lado, se recargó en su hombro y susurró suavemente al oído:

-No podemos hacerlo, tu padre está en la casa de junto.

De pronto la chica recordó la situación: ¡era cierto! ¡No podía tener sexo con su maestro a mediodía a la mitad de la cocina! ¡Qué pasaría si su padre entraba! Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer lentamente su cuello, estremeciéndola con este contacto. Sin poderlo evitar soltó un pequeño gemido. El placer estaba allí, pero también el peligro, ¿seguir o detenerse?

-Ryou… sigue… –jadeó.

-No puedo hacerlo –contestó tentado-. Pero…

La mano derecha de él la soltó, dirigiéndola detrás de su espalda, donde tomó el vaso que aún contenía un poco de agua. Se separó un poco de ella y, sin rendir explicación, regó el líquido entre sus pechos, mojando su prenda interior.

-Ry… Ryou… –murmuró confundida ante el frío contacto.

El chico sonrió y lentamente se dirigió a esa zona, comenzando a lamer las gotas que resbalaban por la tersa piel de su joven esposa, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Nadie le había dicho que el disfrutar algo podría también ser doloroso. Sentía que su temperatura subía cada vez que él chupaba suavemente su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando rozó uno de sus pezones creyó que no podría resistirlo más: estaba húmeda y deseaba que él la llevara a la cama; pero al parecer Ryou pensaba diferente puesto que alentó sus movimientos, dirigiéndose tortuosamente más y más cerca del centro.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cuando él se deshizo de la prenda, para comenzar a lamer el pezón derecho como si se tratase de un caramelo, mientras que con una mano atendía al otro, masajeándolo. Era delicioso… doloroso… masoquista… Se colocó un dedo en la boca para no gritar, puesto que si su padre los encontraba en esa posición…

Y es que no sería bueno que alguien entrara y los viera así: ella sin blusa ni brasier, recargada en el refrigerador de pernas abiertas, mientras que su maestro se encontraba entre ellas, lamiendo sus pechos con maestría, su mano derecha subiendo por su muslo, acariciándolo. Sin camisa.

-Ryou… –se atrevió a jadear, sin poder evitarlo.

De pronto, él paró, separándose de ella, dejándola acalorada. Tomó su ropa del suelo, colocándosela de inmediato. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y, sonriendo ególatramente, le dijo:

-Es sólo una Introducción a lo que veremos en el curso de Biología. Te apuesto a que disfrutarás la Anatomía.

_**Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer la continuación de este fic, como pueden ver, las escenas van subiendo de intensidad. En el próximo capítulo explicaré cómo se conocieron, pero aún no el cómo, cuándo o por qué se casaron. Por cierto, a partir de este episodio pueden dejar su sugerencia para el lugar, la fecha, situación o lo que deseen para la primera vez que tengan relaciones sexuales. Nos seguiremos leyendo y saludos a:**_

_**Milfeulles**_

_**Goshi**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	4. En medio de la tormenta

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Kisshu era un buen maestro, lo admitía. Era paciente con ella, a pesar de que la Biología se le dificultaba demasiado. No entendía el porqué, incluso con Matemáticas y Química salía mejor o tal vez… tal vez se debía a que era la materia que impartía Shirogane-sensei…

Las manecillas del reloj anunciaron que había terminado otra sesión de estudio, por lo que ella agradeció; sin embargo, durante el tiempo que estuvo allí había empezado a llover, por lo que era imposible que regresara a casa en ese momento.

-Espera hasta que pare… –sugirió el peliverde.

-No… no puedo… debo de llegar a casa… –se justificó.

-Tus padres comprenderán que con este clima te quedaste un poco más –intentó convencerla-. Vamos a la cocina, te daré algo de comer.

Al ver que en verdad no podían salir, ella accedió en lo que proponía. La cocina no era muy espaciosa, allí sólo había lo esencial. Ichigo sabía que el universitario rentaba el lugar junto con otros dos chicos, uno de cabellera lila y otro castaño, aunque hasta el momento no los había conocido.

-¿Quieres jugo o prefieres leche, koneko-chan? –preguntó, sacando ambas cosas del refrigerador.

-Leche.

Kisshu llenó dos vasos, entregándole uno. Se sentaron en la sala a beber mientras platicaban para pasar el rato. El adolescente tenía curiosidad por saber más de su vida, pero ella sólo contestaba lo básico, pues no podía hablar de más o podían descubrir su secreto.

-¿De dónde eres? –inquirió curioso.

-De aquí, de Tokio.

-Pensé que pudiste nacer en América, te expresas como norteamericana.

-Ahhh… lo que pasa es que… convivo mucho con alguien que es de Estados Unidos y, supongo que me contagió.

-¿De Estados Unidos?

Él la miró atentamente, pero ella sólo desvió la vista, tomando lentamente lo que quedaba de su bebida. Comprendía que todos sabían que Shirogane tenía ascendencia Norteamericana, por lo que notó de golpe su predicamento.

_¿Cuánto hace que conozco a Danna-sama? Mucho… podría decirse que de toda la vida, aunque esto no es del todo falso. Todo parece ahora tan lejano que a veces me pregunto si no lo habré soñado…_

**HACE TIEMPO**

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡Es mío! ¡Dénmelo!

Una pequeña pelirroja peleaba con tres chicos, quienes le habían arrebatado segundos atrás a su mascota: un pequeño gato blanco, con extraños reflejos rosas. El minino era muy valioso para ella, puesto que se lo había regalado Aoyama Masaya, el niño de quien estaba enamorada.

-¿Quieres a tu gatito? –preguntaba burlonamente uno de los chicos.

-Intenta quitárnoslo –respondió otro.

-Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que llorar –finalizó el tercero.

-¡Denme a Masha! ¡Por favor! –imploraba, viendo al felino aterrado pasar de unos brazos a otros.

Los adolescentes estaban complacidos, en verdad se divertían al ver cómo ella no podía hacer nada. De pronto, una mano sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de quien en ese momento cargaba a Masha. El chico se volteó a ver al sujeto, quien sin esfuerzo alguno le quitó lo que cargaba.

-¿¡Pero qué…!

-¿No les parece mal jugar con una niña? Deberían de sentirse avergonzados –mencionó un chico con acento extranjero.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo… –masculló molesto el cabecilla.

-El gato es raro, ningún otro tiene ese color de pelaje –aclaró un segundo.

-Además, si tanto le preocupa, debería de cuidar mejor de su mascota –finalizó otro.

-Entonces, ya pueden estar tranquilos, yo cuidaré de él y de esta damisela.

El desconocido se acercó a Ichigo, interponiéndose entre ella y los tres adolescentes. Al ver que él hablaba en serio y dado que era mayor a ellos, así como más fuerte, optaron por maldecir por lo bajo y retirarse de allí. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, el joven entregó el minino a su dueña.

-Deberá de tener más cuidado –pidió, besando su mano como todo un caballero.

-S-Sí… –murmuró sonrojada.

El muchacho era guapo, parecía tener 21 años, varios más que ella. Por su acento notó que era de Estados Unidos, poseía una agradable sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos. Ichigo simplemente estaba hechizada ante él.

-¡KEIICHIRO!

La voz de otro muchacho le hizo regresar a la realidad. Pronto, ante ellos llegó un chico de no más de 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules. La chica creía que ante el castaño no podía haber nadie más atractivo, pero ahora notaba que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, en contraste con el joven, este otro parecía estar molesto.

-Keiichiro, ¿dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando… –refunfuñó molesto, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Lo siento, tuve que encargarme de un asunto antes –explicó, sonriendo.

-No importa. Tenemos que irnos.

La actitud presuntuosa del recién llegado no le gustaba a la pelirroja, en verdad era molesto, quizás aún más que los tres chicos que le quitaron a Masha. No entendía cómo un chico tan amable como el castaño podía ser amigo del rubio.

-Lo siento, señorita, debemos de retirarnos, fue un placer, Akasaka Keiichiro, a sus órdenes –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Momomiya, Ichigo –murmuró sonrojada.

-Vamos, Keiichiro, ¡no tenemos todo el día! –se impacientó.

-Y él es Shiogane, Ryou.

-Shi… Shirogane, Ryou –repitió.

-Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión –se despidió, sonriente.

La pelirroja les miró hasta que se marcharon, reclamando el adolescente por el "tiempo perdido". Algo molesta por la actitud del rubio se marchó de allí, esperando nunca más volver a verle.

**o0o**

-¿Sucede algo, koneko-chan?

La voz de Kishu le regresó a la realidad. Su mente se había entretenido, recordando el pasado. En verdad era lindo ver cómo cambiaron las cosas desde su primer encuentro. La adolescente sonrió, indicando que todo estaba bien. Como notó que la lluvia ya había parado, simplemente se despidió. Tomó sus cosas y marchó rumbo a su casa.

De camino a su hogar iba pensando en que seguro Shirogane estaría preocupado por ella, ya que no había vuelto a tiempo para la comida. Atravesó el parque para cortar camino cuando la lluvia se soltó de nuevo. Sin mucho sitio dónde refugiarse, se metió dentro del templo de ahí.

-Danna-sama… –murmuró, asustada por los truenos.

**HACE TIEMPO**

Una niña pelirroja de apenas 7 años de edad se acurrucaba bajo un árbol, temerosa ante la tormenta que en ese momento se desataba sobre su cabeza. Le habían dicho que no se apartara porque podría perderse, mas el viento voló su sombrero, por lo que ella le siguió. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la tormenta, sin saber cómo terminaría todo eso.

Lejanamente oyó que alguien le llamaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era taparse los oídos para acallar el ruido del viento en las copas de los árboles. La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ella, empapándola. Finalmente, en medio de ese caos, sintió la cálida mano de alguien que tomaba la suya. Abrió los ojos, para toparse con un rubio igual de empapado, quien le miraba preocupado.

-Shi… Shiroga…

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que el sonido de un trueno cercano la espantó, ocasionando que se arrojara a sus brazos, él correspondió al abrazo, frotando su espalda, tratando de calmarle.

-Quiero irme a casa… –murmuró débilmente.

Por contestación, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, llevándosela de allí hasta un lugar seguro.

**o0o**

La chica, cobijada en ese sitio, recordó cómo fue que una simple tormenta les hizo acercarse más. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener buenos recuerdos de ello, los truenos seguían infundiéndole miedo. Apretó sus dientes, tratando de reprimir un sollozo, cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz tan conocida.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!

¡Era Ryou! Había venido a buscarla, sabiendo que ella tenía que pasar por ese sitio. Prontamente salió del templo, encontrándole cerca de allí. La pelirroja corrió a él, abrazándole. Como cargaba un paraguas, él no correspondió, simplemente se quedó de pie.

-¡Danna-sama! –le llamó con lágrimas.

-Todo está bien, estoy contigo –respondió.

-Abrázame –pidió suavemente.

-Si lo hago tendré que soltar la sombrilla y nos mojaremos.

-No me importa… sólo hazlo…

Parecía una niña pequeña con esa actitud, pero sabía que las tormentas le infundían miedo, así que hizo lo que le pedía. En medio de la lluvia sus cuerpos hallaron el calor del otro, sin moverse, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Cuando consideró prudente, él se separó y quitó la chamarra que llevaba, para colocársela. Tomó el paraguas y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola de nuevo hasta su hogar.

_La mano de Shirogane… es tan cálida…_

Cuando llegaron allí, el chico colocó agua en la estufa para preparar té. Ella permaneció parada muy cerca de él, pues no quería separase. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, sin decir palabra se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó una toalla, comenzando a secar los cabellos rojizos de su joven esposa.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver el agua, termina de secarte… –dijo, dando media vuelta.

Ella le detuvo suavemente de la manga de la camisa. Shirogane no se movió, esperando que dijese algo. Como no obtenía respuesta volteó a mirarle, notando su sonrojo. Ichigo estaba sentada encima de la cama, sus piernas bien torneadas y sin ropa alguna eran una gran tentación. En ese momento sólo usaba una holgada blusa, pues ya se había quitado el pantalón mojado.

-Danna-sama… quédate… por favor…

Era una súplica tan dulce e inocente. La tormenta seguí allá afuera, asustándola. De pronto, la luz se fue, ocasionando que agarrara fuertemente la manga con una mano y la colcha de la cama con la otra. Agachó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó lentamente- ¿Está bien que me quede?

Ichigo sólo asintió. El rubio se acercó más, abrazándola, tratando de darle valor. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse protegida, pero, más que nada… amada. Con lentitud la acostó, contemplándola. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos reflejaban algo de miedo, no por él, sino por lo que sucedía afuera.

Besó sus labios tiernamente, correspondiéndole ella. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, profundizando el beso. Por su parte, el joven maestro desabotonó uno por uno los botones que le estorbaban. Con calma bajó las mangas por sus hombros y luego dirigió su mano derecha por el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndole sin prisa.

Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido por el contacto. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada a lo que siguió. El rubio separó sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos con maestría. La chica se sentía en el cielo, disfrutaba cada caricia de él. Sus respiración se hizo más agitada ¡Qué importaba si gritaba, sus padres no oirían nada con los truenos!

El ojiazul volvió a su rostro, besando pausadamente su frente, mejillas, barbilla, comenzando a descender por el cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua. Los besos eran cada vez más lascivos. Ella volvió a gemir, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios.

_Por fin… Danna-sama… por favor… no te detengas… no hay nadie que nos interrumpa… hazme tuya… ¡ahhh, Danna-sama!_

Sí, era delicioso estar a su merced. Sabía que él lo hacía con cariño, finalmente era su esposo. Habían esperado por más de dos meses para consumar el matrimonio. El rubio también estaba disfrutando de todo; desabrochó el sostén y retiró la prenda con suavidad, contemplando sus senos desnudos. Masajeó uno mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer su intimidad, describiendo pequeños círculos.

-Hazlo… –pidió sonrojada.

-Eso sería romper el contrato –le avisó.

-_Otousan_ no tiene porqué enterarse –susurró, agitada.

Él se enderezó, parándose. Nuevamente no podían terminar con lo iniciado. Ichigo sabía que él también quería penetrarla. Podía darse cuenta de su erección, así que comprendía que la deseaba. El chico se revolvió los cabellos, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Te lastima? –preguntó la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó confuso.

-A… _eso_… desde hace rato que lo siento…

-Ichigo…

El joven maestro no continuó, ya que ella desabrochó rápidamente su pantalón, sacó su miembro erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con una mano. Cuando no podían tener relaciones pero él estaba en ese estado, ella le ayudaba. El chico, sentado en el borde de la cama, se apoyó con ambas manos en la misma, dejándose llevar por el agasajo que le daba su esposa.

-Perdona… –pidió ella luego de terminar.

-Está bien –susurró, besándole en la frente.

-¿Aunque sólo pueda ayudarte de esta manera? –preguntó.

-Me gusta cómo lo haces… pero… –desvió la mirada.

-¿"Pero"?

-Pero creo que el agua ya se consumió… –contestó, caminando rumbo a la cocina.

**_Espero les haya gustado, ¡comenten por favor! Pronto llegará la Navidad al fic, en donde les dejaré una sorpresa. También, tomando en cuenta los comentarios, he tomado algunas ideas para próximos capis, ¡nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Por cierto, si gustan leer lemmon, pueden pasar a mi fic de "School Days" y si quieren una historia un poco más original, pasen a leer el fic de "La Ley y el Orden: UVE", se las recomiendo.  
_**


	5. La sugerencia de Moe

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

-¿Noche de Brujas? –inquirió Ichigo, confundida.

-También conocida como Halloween –aclaró Miwa.

-¿Y con qué participaremos? –volvió a cuestionar, sentada en la hierba.

-Estamos pensando hacer un Café Temático. Por el día seremos simples camareras y por la noche nos disfrazaremos de nekomimis –le informó.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo comunicó? –suspiró resignada.

-Porque ayer no viniste y no sabemos dónde vives –continuó Moe.

-Cierto, cierto… –le restó importancia un poco nerviosa- Lo que ocurre es que me enfermé de gripe luego de ir a estudiar a casa de Kishu y…

-¡¿Kishu? –gritaron las otras dos- ¿Ya le llamas con tanta familiaridad?

-Él pidió que lo hiciera –aclaró apenada.

-De todas maneras, Ichigo, ¡ésta es tu oportunidad! –exclamó entusiasmada Moe.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-¿Acaso no conoces la "Tradición de la Enfermería"? –le miró confundida.

-No –respondió apenada- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Ichigo, la noche de Halloween será la oportunidad perfecta para ti y Shirogane-sensei…

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha: cada año, durante la Noche de Halloween se colocan casas embrujadas, Cafés temáticos, entre otras cosas… con tanta gente ocupada, nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa fuera de su salón. Además, cerca de las 10:00 p.m. los maestros organizan el festival de fuegos artificiales.

-¿Y? –interrogó, sin entender del todo.

-Aquí es donde entra la "Tradición de la Enfermería". Sólo debes de escribir en un papel la hora y buscar a Shirogane-sensei, cuando lo encuentres simplemente le extiendes el puño cerrado, adentro irá el papel –explicó.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿De qué me serviría? –volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Eres demasiado lenta de entender! –se exasperó Moe.

-Lo que ella trata de decir es que… si Shirogane-sensei acepta el papel hay dos opciones: acudir a la cita a la hora convenida, o hacerlo en el momento –finalizó Miwa.

-¿Cita?

-Sí, el papel es una cita para verse en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ichigo! –gritó Moe.

-Si pasas por todo eso sólo hay algo que puedas hacer con Shirogane-sensei en la enfermería a solas… –al ver que no entendía, continuó- en una cama…

-¡¿EHHH?

-Baja la voz –pidió Miwa.

-¿Có-cómo es que…?

-Es una vieja tradición en el Instituto. Para ello sirven tanto los Fuegos Artificiales, puedes gemir y gritar cuanto quieras y no te oirán –explicó la rubia.

-Pe… pero… –tartamudeó sonrojada.

-¡Vamos, Ichigo! Ésta es una gran oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar.

-Es sólo que…

-Ichigo, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo con Shirogane-sensei?

La pelirroja se sonrojó a más no poder. De hecho, era lo que deseaba desde hace casi tres meses, pero siempre algo salía mal. Sin embargo, ahora sus amigas parecían darle la solución a todos sus problemas, podía pedirle al joven maestro verse allí y su padre, al creerla en el Festival de la Escuela, no interrumpiría nada.

-Sólo piénsalo, Ichigo –sugirió Miwa.

-Además el traje de camarera es… sensual… simplemente muestras un poco más con el escote al momento de irle a buscar –sugirió Moe.

-Yo… yo… ¡jamás haría algo así!... Además… ¿cómo podría? –preguntó, mirando el pasto.

-Es muy sencillo: "Ah, Shirogane-sensei, yo… yo…" Simplemente tartamudeas, a los hombres les encantan las chicas tímidas, además, luego de que vayan a la Enfermería pueden colocarle seguro a la puerta para que nadie interrumpa.

-Yo… yo…

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del receso, por lo que las adolescentes hubieron de entrar. El resto de las clases la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sus amigas le propusieran, en verdad era una buena opción a sus problemas. Cuando la escuela terminó, Ichigo se retiró de inmediato a casa, puesto que sabía que ese día el rubio salía temprano del trabajo. Tomó el subterráneo hasta su hogar y al llegar allí se sorprendió de que las luces estuvieran apagadas.

-Ya vine –anunció en la entrada.

No obtuvo respuesta, lo que le extrañó, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró la cena ya lista sobre la estufa, sólo había de calentarla. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto, pero allí tampoco encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, sobre la cama se hallaba una enorme caja de regalo y en ella, una pequeña tarjetita. La pelirroja se acercó, tomando el pequeño papel en sus manos, leyó:

_Para Ichigo_

Nada más. Curiosa, abrió la tapa, encontrando en el interior a un pequeño gato gris de ojos azules, con una banda verde alrededor del cuello.

-¡Qué lindo! –sonrió, cargándolo.

-Me alegro que te guste.

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo saber que Ryou probablemente se había escondido detrás de la puerta o en el armario para no ser visto. El chico se colocó detrás de su esposa, abrazándola de la cintura.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estuviste enferma mencionaste entre sueños a tu antigua mascota, Masha. Eso me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos…

La voz del ojiceleste en su oreja derecha era tan… sensual… no podía calificarla de otra manera. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, imposibitándole reaccionar. El pequeño gato en sus manos sólo miraba a ambos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él.

-N-No… nada… Danna-sama…

-Pareces un poco nerviosa…

-¿Y-Yo? N-No…

-Estás tensa… déjame relajarte.

Sintió cuando él deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a la blusa que en ese momento usaba, empezando a desabotonarla. Acarició su vientre desnudo, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ryou… –murmuró sonrojada.

La chica soltó al gato de inmediato, quien cayó sobre la cama, sin lastimarse. El minino volvió sus ojos a sus amos, concentrados en lo que hacían. El chico besó su cuello una o dos veces, mientras que ella se limitó a agachar la mirada. Podía sentir todo claramente. Se asustó un poco cuando él estrujó fuertemente su seno derecho; sus mejillas estaban rojas y la temperatura en su cuerpo comenzaba a subir.

-Da-Dana-sama… detente… por favor… –pidió, sabiendo que sus padres estaban en la casa de al lado.

Él ignoró su pedido, recorriendo con su lengua desde la nuca hasta el cuello de la adolescente, quien tembló por el delicioso contacto. Ahora él, al verla desarmada, dirigió su mano izquierda hasta el seno más cercano y lo masajeó suavemente, sintiendo cuando su pezón se levantó.

-¡Ahhh! –gimió suavemente, complacida- Ma… malo…

Él no contestó, concentrado en lo que hacía. Con la mano libre se dirigió hasta su muslo, comenzando a subir por él mientras lo acariciaba. Al llegar al borde de la falda, la tomó y levantó, uniéndola a su recorrido. Ichigo, en respuesta, llevó su mano hasta la de él, para intentar detenerle, sin lograrlo.

-Ma… malo… Danna-sama… malo…

Era todo lo que podía decir en ese momento, su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que ocurría. A pesar de querer hacerlo en varias ocasiones, en ese instante no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y en cómo un simple gato les observaba curioso desde la cama.

El rubio notó que, a pesar de disfrutar el momento, su mente aún estaba en otro sitio, por lo que decidió aumentar el volumen. Dirigió su mano hasta su entrepierna, masajeándola suavemente. Notó cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido, a pesar de querer reprimirlo. Había dado en el punto exacto.

Llegó hasta la tela de la ropa interior, deslizando la mano por debajo de ella, para seguir con lo anterior. Sintió que Ichigo se tensó un momento, para luego relajarse nuevamente. Su otra mano continuó masajeando su pecho, mientras que su lengua recorrió su cuello una y otra vez.

La pelirroja no podía; quería que no existiera ese maldito contrato y terminar con todo de una buena vez. Sin embargo, también comprendía que ella y Ryou estaban atados a él. Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo más gemidos y cerró los ojos, dejándose conducir por el rubio.

-"Un poco más" –pensó el chico.

-Ahhh… Dan… Ryou… Ahhh…

Sí, no lo pudo evitar, simplemente necesitaba gritar que era de él, que quería que la penetrara en ese instante, que no podía esperar un segundo más. Cuando creyó que ya no había placer más grande se sorprendió al sentir que él introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, con esto no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo dijo.

-Ryou… hagámoslo.

No necesitó de nada más, el joven maestro deseaba terminar con lo iniciado. Sin pedir permiso la empujó hasta su cama, ya que la de ella tenía la caja y al gato, quien se enroscara desde hace unos instantes, dispuesto a dormir. Casi tres meses de matrimonio y ninguna noche habían dormido juntos, ese era el momento.

Se colocó encima de ella, sin recargar su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Besó sus labios suavemente, mientras que ella desabrochaba la camisa que en ese momento usaba. Él le imitó, apartando la ropa que cubría de su visión su perfecto seno, en donde el sostén rosado se burlaba, impidiéndole ver más allá. Frunció el ceño, molesto con ello, por lo que de un solo movimiento lo levantó, liberando sus pechos.

Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo la contemplaba, aunque sabía que en tan sólo unos momentos sería una mujer, SU mujer. Abrió sus piernas, permitiéndole colocarse en medio de ellas, logrando una mejor posición.

_-Ahhh… Danna-sama… ámame mucho esta noche, ¿sí?_

Flexionó las piernas para permitirle el quitar la prenda íntima, él lo entendió de esa manera, dirigiendo su mano hasta su feminidad, lentamente tomó la tela, deslizándola por los perfectos muslos abiertos ante él. Sin prisa alguna la bajó por sus rodillas, piernas, hasta sacarla.

_-Ahhh… Ryou… por fin… por fin podemos ser un matrimonio… ¡Ah, Ryou! ¡Ryou!_

-¡ICHIGO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella Shintaro Momomiya, quien tenía que hablar con la joven pareja para comunicarles una nueva noticia. Prendió la luz al notar que la habitación estaba a oscuras y cuando miró dentro…

-¿Ocurre algo, papá? –preguntó la pelirroja, sentada en el borde de su cama, sonrojada.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes –explicó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó serio el rubio, que usaba un sudadero, recargado en la ventana.

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura me comunicó que en la mañana recibió una carta de Akasaka Keiichiro.

-¿Akasaka-san? –inquirió la chica.

-Así es, él nos comunica que viene a visitarnos dentro de una semana.

-Ya veo… –mencionó el joven profesor.

-Lo más probable es que se quiera quedar con ustedes, así que será mejor que preparen la habitación de huéspedes –ordenó.

Ambos sabían que lo que en verdad quería el hombre era una vigilancia extra cerca de ellos para que no desobedecieran el contrato, además… no podían culparle, ya que ellos… hace sólo unos segundos...

La chica de pronto se tapo la boca, sonrojándose. Sentía algo debajo de ella que se movía y fue entonces cuando recordó que, con las prisas de que no la descubriera su padre, lo más probable es que se sentara sobre el gato. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó debajo de su falda y, haciendo esfuerzos, salió el minino, quien tenía puesta la tanga rosa de la chica.

-I… Ichigo… –le miró perplejo su padre.

-¿Ya les comunicaste?

La delgada silueta de su madre entró en ese momento, agradeciéndolo el joven matrimonio. La pelirroja comenzó una amena charla acerca de la llegada del amigo de Shirogane a la casa, teniendo ya todo planeado para la próxima semana. Cuando finalmente sus padres se fueron (aunque Shintaro se negase, siendo arrastrado de la camisa), la chica suspiró aliviada.

-Estuvo cerca…

-Demasiado… esta vez…

-Lo sé… casi lo… hacemos…

Se miraron a los ojos, ella sonrojada por completo, él sonriendo de medio lado. Se acercó a ella y bajó la caja de la cama, volviendo a besar sus labios. La pelirroja, en respuesta, se acostó sobre la colcha, degustando sus besos. Querían terminar con todo de una vez, estaban cansados de esperar a la graduación, así faltaran sólo unos meses.

Un débil maullido los distrajo, volteando a ver al piso, en donde el gato gris les miraba curioso, aún con la prenda de la chica.

-¿Cómo piensas llamarle? –preguntó el rubio.

-Aún no lo sé…

-¿Por qué no le nombras "Curioso, esto es sólo para adultos"?

El chico besó su cuello, haciendo que gimiese su nombre, dirigió su mano derecha hasta su vagina, comenzando a masajearla suavemente. Sentía bajo él el suave subir y bajar del pecho de la chica, frotándose contra su torso, demandaba más, así que…

-Aruto…

La voz de ella hizo que perdiera de nuevo la concentración. Volteó a verle, quien sonreía. Inocentemente volvió a repetir:

-Se llamará Aruto…

-De acuerdo –dijo, parándose-. Pero de ahora en adelante, nada de mascotas en el cuarto.

_Danna-sama, perdona por no poder continuar con esto, pero… creo que lo mejor será esperar. Ninguno de los dos desea ser interrumpido, así que… espera sólo hasta la Noche de Halloween, ¿sí?_


	6. Una posible solución

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Kami la odiaba, de eso estaba segura. De no ser así, "eso" no le estaría pasando. Con resignación salió del baño, a la puerta ya le esperaban sus amigas. Al parecer la más incómoda con la situación era Moe, quien le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Ichigo… –comenzó.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero no es como si lo planease… –se justificó, bajando la mirada.

-Lo entiendo… será mejor que volvamos al Café –suspiró rendida.

Justo ese día, cuando creía que por fin su "problema" podía terminar, de nuevo se habían estropeado sus planes. Dejó que Miwa y Moe se adelantaran al salón, ya que su estómago le dolía un poco. Observó los decorados en los pasillos, en verdad se habían esforzado ese año. La Noche de Brujas resultaría realmente entretenida. Ichigo se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso, pudiendo contemplar a Shirogane.

A la mitad del patio, con ropa más cómoda que el habitual traje se veía muy atractivo. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba ser tan formal a la hora de vestir, pero estaba estipulado por la escuela que siempre los profesores estuviesen presentables. Con ira notó cómo un grupo de chicas comenzaba a rodearlo, haciéndose las desentendidas para llamar su atención. Era muy común que fingieran necesitar su ayuda con los trabajos de campo y así pasar tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo… el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-Te molesta, ¿no es así? –escuchó de pronto detrás de ella.

Al girarse descubrió a una chica de cabellera azul, quien usaba otro uniforme y le miraba un poco altanera. No la había visto antes, pero ella se acercó hasta la ventana, contemplando al ojiceleste.

-No soporto que las alumnas coqueteen tan descaradamente con un profesor –comentó en voz alta-. Se ven… patéticas.

-Sí, eso… supongo… –murmuró con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Aizawa, Mint –se presentó, mirándole.

-Momomiya, Ichigo –contestó.

-Bueno, nos vemos después… –dijo, comenzando a caminar, unos metros después se detuvo y volteó a verle- O tal vez no…

-Qué extraño fue eso… –murmuró para sí.

Se dirigió a su salón, en donde las chicas le entregaron su traje de camarera, por lo que tuvo que ponérselo. Una vez hecho esto se miró detenidamente y pensó que le quedaba realmente bien, sin embargo, la falda era muy corta, por lo que debía cuidarse de no agacharse.

Comenzaron a llegar los primeros clientes, así que por el resto de la mañana estaba ocupada, sólo deseaba que Shirogane no la viese vestida así atendiendo a tantos hombres o podría dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

**o0o**

Era muy fácil. Así lo sentía él, no comprendía porqué las alumnas de Segundo le pedían ayuda para montar la Casa Embrujada, como cada año. Creyó que con las explicaciones del año pasado ellas podrían hacerlo solas, pero no era así. Pensó en el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, que nunca se involucraban en eso, puesto que eran más conservadores, pero él creía que el alumno debía de tener un trato cercano con el profesor para fomentar su crecimiento.

Notó que por fin tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que comenzó a recorrer el resto de la escuela. En el patio se encontraban diversos puestos de comida, cuyo aroma llegaba hasta él, aunque la mayoría abriría hasta la noche. Entre ellos, un pequeño puesto llamó su atención. Al acercarse, pudo admirar la carpa morada, con pequeñas estrellas doradas. Este singular diseño llamó su atención, por lo que entró.

A pesar de ser pleno día en el interior estaba oscuro, siendo iluminado por velas, mas no había nadie allí. Una bola de cristal se hallaba sobre una mesa con mantel del mismo color al de la carpa. De pronto, detrás de él entró una chica de cabello corto color azabache, cargando una pequeña caja.

-Ah, ¡sensei! Perdone… aún no abrimos… –se disculpó sonrojada.

-No hay problema… sólo me llamó la atención… –aclaró.

-Estamos un poco retrasados, pero en la noche abriremos. Puede venir entonces –ofreció apenada.

-Tal vez lo haga –comentó más para sí.

-¿Quién es? –murmuró lentamente ella.

-¿Quién es "quién"? –le miró sin entenderle.

-La chica de la que está enamorado –comentó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lamento ser tan imprudente, sensei, es sólo que… puedo ver que hay algo que le incomoda. ¿Quiere que le lea la fortuna? –ofreció tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no? –comentó sin interés.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente a la mesa. La muchacha observó detenidamente la bola de cristal por unos instantes, mientras que él esperaba lo que tuviera que decirle, mirándole impasiblemente. Ella lucía muy concentrada, prestando poca o nula atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ya veo –sonrío-. La solución a su "problema" es en verdad muy simple.

**o0o**

Contempló el reloj, notando que era tarde, por lo que rápidamente se dio un baño, dispuesta a ir inmediatamente al Instituto. Tomó el subterráneo para llegar rápido y una vez que entró en el aula se dirigió a la parte destinada a las meseras. Allí ya se encontraban sus amigas, luciendo un disfraz de nekomimi cada una. El conjunto dispuesto para ella era rosa, con unas orejas y cola de gato negro, por lo simplemente lo tomó, dispuesta a tender el Café.

Al irse colocando el atuendo pensaba lo que diría Shirogane si la encontraba así, pidiendo mentalmente que no la viera. Se sonrojó al comprobar que la falda era muy corta, siendo realzado por el largo de las botas a juego.

-Ichigo, ¿estás lista? –preguntó Moe, vestida de mesera.

-Eso creo… –respondió apenada.

-¡Perfecto! –festejó.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué soy la única vestida así? –preguntó al ver al resto.

-Bueno, Ichigo… no eres la "única" pero formas parte de un grupo selecto –aclaró sonriente.

-¿"Grupo… selecto"? –le miró sin comprender.

-Así es; el Director pidió que nombráramos representantes de cada grupo y…

-¡No lo digas! –gritó al imaginar por dónde iba todo el asunto.

-¡Correcto! ¡Tú lo eres de nuestro Café Temático! –agregó feliz, mirándola como niña chiquita.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! –se desanimó.

-¿También te comenté que… los maestros son los jueces? –se apresuró en informarle.

-¿En… en serio? –le miró con miedo.

-Y, lo que es más importante: ¡Shirogane-sensei es el juez a cargo de 3º! –festejó.

-¡Moe!

-Tranquilízate, aquí va la mejor parte: deberás de atenderle.

-¿A-Atenderle? ¿C-Cómo?

-Darle el servicio del Café. Es decir, como representante deberás de cumplir todos sus caprichos y… fantasías –susurró.

-¡MOE! –gritó completamente roja.

-Era broma, era broma –le miró divertida.

-Le vas a causar un paro cardiaco –sonrió Miwa, entrando en ese momento-. Y más cuando le cuentes el resto.

-¿Todavía hay más? –se quejó.

-Por supuesto; como debemos de impresionar a los jueces acondicionamos la habitación conjunta para tener un mejor servicio. Tú eres la mesera encargada de brindarlo como nuestra representante, ¡buena suerte! –le apremió, empujándola con ambas manos.

-Puedo caminar, ya sé el camino –se quejó, mirándola por arriba del hombro con expresión de terror.

-Eso es claro, pero él ya te espera –le informó alegre.

La chica se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar esto último y ser casi arrojada a la sala de al lado, en donde los chicos habían colocado una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y unas flores en el centro. Shirogane ya estaba sentado allí, con una libreta en la mano, anotando algunas cosas.

-Bu-Buenas noches –tartamudeó al llegar.

-Hacer esperar al cliente, qué mal servicio –se quejó, un poco altanero-. Eso les costará 10 puntos.

La pelirroja se congeló al verlo tan formal como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión seguía vistiendo ropa casual. Ella le dejó el Menú, dispuesta a tomar la orden de lo que pidiera. Cuando finalmente se decidió por un té y pastel regresó a su salón para que le dieran lo solicitado.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Miwa.

-¡Horrible! ¡Shirogane-sensei está muy serio y eso me da miedo! –se quejó con tristeza- ¡Parece un robot!

-No lo arruines, Ichigo. Este año queremos ganar –le dijo una castaña, dándole el té.

-¡No la presionen! –le defendió Moe, entregándole el pastel- Ichigo, sólo da lo mejor de ti. Lo más probable es que quiera interrogarte sobre el diseño y los materiales, responde tranquila, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo –sonrió un poco.

Salió de allí dispuesta a no intimidarse con el semblante de su profesor. Al entrar en el otro cuarto no le halló con la vista, pero escuchó a la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Se volteó para toparse con el rubio, quien le sonreía de medio lado, recargado en la pared.

-Ah… ¡perdón por hacerle esperar! –se disculpó, dejando la comida en la mesa.

-Eso fue algo desconsiderado, ¿no? –bromeó, sentándose a la mesa.

El verle así, un poco prepotente… era tan… atractivo. Desde la niñez a Ichigo le gustaban los chicos dulces y tiernos, pero al conocer a Ryou se dio cuenta de que sus actitudes, gestos y palabras le encantaban. Cuando se dio cuenta él le tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hasta hacerla sentarse en sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó con el hecho.

-Nos… Nos pueden ver –se quejó.

-Cerré la puerta, ¿no? –le informó, dándole en la boca una cucharada del pastel.

-Sí… –contestó, probando lo ofrecido.

-Ah… por cierto –bajó la voz, acercándose a su oído-. No creas que no sé acerca de… "la Tradición de la Enfermería".

Ichigo casi se ahoga con el pastel, mientras que su cara estaba tan roja como un jitomate. Ella sólo alcanzó a parpadear incrédula. ¿Sería posible que él ya… hubiera estado allí? Y en ese caso… ¡¿con quién?

-No me mires así, unas chicas de primero me lo dijeron hace un año –contestó a su mirada, comiendo un poco del postre.

-Danna-sama, t-u… tú…

-No, no fui con ellas –respondió tranquilamente.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada más. La pelirroja notó que el rubio tenía un poco de merengue en los labios, dejado adrede, por lo que supo lo que significaba. Se acercó a él, quitándolo con su boca lentamente, como siempre lo hacía. El rubio correspondió, profundizando el beso. Sintió cuando él colocaba sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola. Luego, sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, subiendo la intensidad.

-Ahhh… Ry-Ryou… –jadeó al sentirlo.

Era algo embriagante que no podía controlar. La temperatura en sus cuerpos se elevaba rápidamente y las caricias eran más demandantes. Lo siguiente que supo fue que masajeaba su muslo derecho, subiendo peligrosamente por él hasta llegar a…

-¡Ryou! –volvió a gemir al contacto de su piel- No podemos… estoy… en "el día de la mujer".

-Ichigo… no puedo esperar mucho –dijo en voz baja, alejándose-. Un día de estos… no me importará el lugar ni el contrato.

¿Cómo podía tener ese control de sí mismo? Ella había estado mordiéndose los labios para no gritar que la hiciera suya en ese instante y él… ¡él actuaba como si nada! Se paró al notar que aún continuaba sentada en sus piernas y agachó la mirada. El rubio terminó de comer y después le informó:

-Keichiro me llamó por celular. Llegará mañana a las 9:00 am.

-De acuerdo –respondió quedamente.

-Se quedará unos días. Por cierto, a él le gustaríamos que fuéramos a su casa para Navidad.

-¿Navidad? Pero… pensaba que podíamos pasarla a… solas… –susurró sonrojada.

-Yo también, pero luego…

-¿Luego? –le miró sin entenderle.

-Luego me di cuenta de que… podemos visitarlos el 26.

-Entonces no pasaríamos la Navidad con él y…

El rubio le tapó la boca con un dedo y le miró tiernamente al ver que no comprendía lo que quería decirle.

-A tus padres les diremos que sí y saldremos el 23.

-¿Eso… eso significa? –le miró esperanzada.

-Sí… podríamos tener nuestra… Luna de Miel.


	7. ¡A las aguas termales!

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Ichigo se encontraba barriendo el frente de la casa cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana. Según lo comunicado en la carta, ésa era la hora en que llegaría Akasaka Keiichiro con su novia, una guapa científica dedicada al estudio de las mariposas de los alrededores de Tokyo.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego, escuchó la voz de Ryou en su oído:

-¿No crees que anoche pudimos haber violado el contrato sin que nadie se enterara?

Lo dicho la hizo sonrojar, en verdad el rubio podía ser muy insistente en algunos asuntos. La adolescente sólo tragó pesadamente saliva y apretó con más fuerza la escoba.

-Danna-sama… Akasaka-san no debe tardar en llegar…

-¿Y? –preguntó descaradamente.

-Yo… supongo que podrías soltarme…

-No tiene nada de malo que abrace a mi esposa –le comunicó en voz baja- ¿O sí?

-No… no es eso… –comenzó a tartamudear.

Ya no pudo concentrarse al sentir cuando él deshizo el moño que formaba el delantal. Sus manos acariciaron su cintura por debajo del mismo, con lo cual ella se tensó. La chica se giró para protestar, pero él la calló con un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento… ¿interrumpimos?

Sí, esa era la voz de Keiichiro, justo a tiempo, como siempre. Los adolescentes voltearon a verle y se toparon con un joven castaño apenas mayor que Shirogane, quien se hallaba en compañía de una bella mujer de larga cabellera.

-N-No, no… –logró articular la pelirroja.

-Tan puntual como siempre –dijo el ojiceleste, sonriendo.

-Es bueno saberlo –sonrió despreocupado.

Así, los cuatro entraron en la mansión. Ichigo sabía que con esta visita su padre se sentiría más tranquilo, ya que eso era una "guardia extra". Sin embargo, tanto para Keiichiro como para Nichima Rei la existencia de un contrato marital era un secreto. Así se lo había comunicado Shirogane la noche anterior, por ello mismo, debían seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, ya que desconocían que Ichigo aún estudiaba el Instituto.

-¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo? –preguntó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa, trayendo té para todos.

-Muy tranquilo… o mejor dicho: aburrido –se quejó ella.

-Me imagino que fue algo cansado para ustedes –comentó Ryou, tomando su taza.

-En realidad, si volamos en avión fue sólo para estar a tiempo, puesto que preferiríamos haber venido en automóvil –aclaró Keiichiro.

-Pero basta de hablar de eso, Ichigo, te traje una ropa muy bonita –mencionó alegremente la castaña.

-¿En serio? –le miró un poco incrédula.

-¡Sí! Vayamos a tu cuarto para que te la midas –se levantó, arrastrándola consigo.

-Rei no cambia, ¿no es así? –preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

-Creo que tú también quedarás muy complacido con sus compras –sonrió su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Rei había entrado en la primera habitación libre, donde se puso a sacar ropa de las bolsas que trajeran. En realidad, esto fue un pequeño alivio para la pelirroja, puesto que si entraba a su cuarto notaría las dos camas, cosa nada común en un joven matrimonio.

-¿Verdad que esto es bonito? –preguntó, enseñándole un hermoso vestido rosa claro.

-¡Claro! Me gusta mucho –sonrió.

-¡Qué bien! Ya sabía que mi elección no estaba equivocada. Por cierto, ¿qué talla eres?

-Ahhh, yo…

-¡No importa! ¡Estoy segura que te quedará! –festejó, entregándoselo.

-No debieron molestarse, Nichima-san…

-Llámame Rei, tú y Ryou están casados y dentro de poco Keiichiro y yo también lo estaremos, así que veme como tu hermana mayor, ¿sí? –le miró risueña.

-Claro.

La castaña se dio media vuelta, empezando a buscar algo entre las bolsas, mientras que la otra se admiraba en el espejo, contemplando el hermoso vestido.

-¿Qué tan seguido tú y Ryou lo hacen? –le interrogó de espaldas.

-¿¡EHHH! –volteó a mirarla completamente sonrojada.

-Sólo quiero saberlo… supongo que, al ser un joven matrimonio, lo harán varias veces al día, ¿no? –continuó hablando como si nada- Por ello mismo me tomé la libertad de elegirte algo apropiado.

Ahora sí no sabía qué decir, al ver cómo la joven le ofrecía una caja con fina lencería. Sabía que Keiichiro también tenía una posición económica desahogada, aunado a la buena paga de Rei, por lo que no era extraño que compraran en las tiendas más caras.

-No… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada y estrénalo pronto, ¿sí? –volvió a sonreír- Estoy segura que a Ryou le encantará y aprovecho para devolverle un favor que le debía.

Bien… eso sí que era un poco extraño. Aún así, a la chica le encantó el conjunto blanco con encajes, mas grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era el único comprado y que podría ponerse uno nuevo cada día durante al menos 2 semanas.

-Es demasiado, ¿no crees? –preguntó visiblemente sonrojada.

-No me decidía por ninguno y Keiichiro estaba cansado de esperar –aclaró.

-¡¿Akasaka-san? –gritó apenada.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes… no dejaría que viera todo esto…

-Ahhhh –suspiró un poco más relajada.

-¡De otro modo, me hubiera obligado a mostrárselos en la noche! –finalizó risueña.

Ahora sí había escuchado más de lo que quisiera. La pelirroja sólo hundió el rostro en el vestido color crema que ahora tenía entre las manos, incrédula al ver la manera tan directa de hablar de Rei.

**o0o**

-Ahhh, ya están aquí –se alegró Keiichiro, viéndolas volver a la sala.

-Sí, perdona, perdona, nos entretuvimos un poco viendo la ropa –sonrió, sentándose a su lado derecho.

Ichigo se sonrojó al ver lo feliz que lucían los dos castaños. Akasaka había abrazado a su novia, mientras que ella se recargaba en su pecho y tomaba su mano derecha, entrelazándolas. En verdad le agradaría poder actuar como ellos lo hacían, pero no podía. Por su parte, ella se sentó a la izquierda de Ryou, ya que el rubio estaba en otro sillón frente a ellos.

-Akasaka propone que los cuatro pasemos las vacaciones juntos, esquiando en Hakuba –le informó Shirogane.

-¿En serio? –preguntó un poco incrédula al saber que Ryou preferiría no ir.

-Sí y me parece una gran idea –aclaró.

-Tengo un amigo que está realizando un trabajo allí referente al cambio climático y la manera en que influye en esa zona. Al parecer, se ha detectado un incremento de dos grados en la temperatura, lo que presupone un riesgo para la flora y fauna del sitio, adaptada a las condiciones adversas –mencionó Rei.

Los demás le observaron un poco atónicos, recordando que la chica era una importante investigadora de la vida salvaje, además de científica reconocida en varios campos. Sin embargo, actualmente se hallaba comprometida con Keiichiro, por lo que sus intervenciones en el campo de la investigación era cada vez más esporádicas, debido a los planes de una boda a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de la misma pensaban tomarse unos meses de vacaciones antes de retomar su trabajo.

-Bella e inteligente –sonrió Akasaka.

Rei sonrió, volteando a verle y dándole un beso en los labios. Ichigo se sintió celosa, estaba segura de que los novios ya habían tenido intimidad en más de una ocasión, considerando injusto que ella, como mujer casada, siguiese siendo virgen. Pero así era y nada podía cambiarse, únicamente rogaba porque a ella y Shirogane se les ocurriese una idea para consumar el matrimonio.

Pensando en estas y otras cosas su mente comenzó a viajar, imaginándose la reacción de todos cuando se enteraran que ella y Ryou estaban casados, indudablemente se sorprenderían, pero para ese momento ella ya sería Universitaria, sin que pudieran hacer algo en su contra o la de su esposo. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, sólo debía de ser un poco más paciente.

-Y… ¿cómo te va en el trabajo, Ryou? –preguntó Akasaka cuando se separaron.

-Bien… es muy diferente a lo esperado, pero me entretiene –le informó un poso serio-. Aún así, es muy gratificante cuando entro por esa puerta y me olvido de todo.

-Sí, me imagino –comentó con doble sentido Rei, mirando a la pelirroja-. Supongo que Ichigo te ayuda en ello, ¿no?

La aludida se sonrojó, notando a qué se refería. En respuesta, Shirogane tomó su mano.

-Me imagino que disfrutas la vida de casado –comentó Keiichiro.

-Ichigo la hace muy agradable –confirmó.

-¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos? –preguntó la adolescente, notando que la plática tomaba un rumbo que no era de su total agrado.

-¿A dónde, Ichigo-chan? –le miró la castaña, sonriente.

-Ahhh… no… no sé, ¿a dónde le gustaría ir, Nichima-san? –se apenó, no pensando mucho en las opciones.

-Dime Rei, por favor –volvió a pedir.

-Rei…

-¡Correcto! He oído que las aguas termales de Tokio son increíbles, podríamos tomarnos un descanso en ellas, al fin y al cabo, es fin de semana –festejó.

-¿Las aguas… termales? –repitió la joven esposa.

Ella siempre había querido ir, por eso mismo la idea le parecía increíble. Además, estaría con Shirogane, que era lo que en verdad le importaba. Volteó a mirar a su esposo, quien al ver esa sonrisa iluminada no pudo negarse, además, él siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos, por lo que simplemente asintió. Rei se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Akasaka y murmuró algo en su oído, ante lo cual el otro sonrió complacido.

Minutos después, las chicas se encontraban haciendo las maletas, dispuestas a pasar todo el fin de semana en ese sitio. La pelirroja sabía que su padre se opondría si marchaba con Ryou, pero, ya que los castaños estarían con ellos, aceptaría de buena gana. Terminó los preparativos y se dirigió al cuarto de su invitada, donde ella ultimaba detalles.

-Rei-san, ¿necesita ayuda? –le miró amablemente.

-No, gracias, es muy amable de tu parte –contestó sonriente-. Bueno, en realidad, Ichigo-chan, sí… ahora que lo dices… necesito de un consejo…

-¡Claro! Sólo dígalo…

-Verás… Akasaka-kun es siempre muy lindo conmigo…

-Lo he notado, Rei-san, ¡es una chica afortunada! –se sentó en la cama, mirándole fijamente.

-Yo también así me considero… Él es tan lindo que me gustaría hacer algo por él…

-¿Una cena? En ese caso le pediría consejo a la persona equivocada –se desanimó por sus artes culinarias.

-No, no… algo más… "especial"…

La pelirroja comprendió de inmediato. Genial, ahora Rei le pedía ayuda en un ramo donde era una total y completa inexperta.

-Rei-san… yo…

-Supongo que, como un joven matrimonio, ustedes dos siempre están al pendiente de las necesidades del otro, por eso mismo… me gustaría saber si…

-Akasaka entró en ese momento, asustándolas. El castaño sonrió e informó que ellos ya estaban listos y que Ryou les esperaba en el coche. Las chichas dijeron que bajarían de inmediato, por lo que tomó las maletas que estaban en el suelo y les dejó. Rei suspiró al ver que casi había escuchado su conversación.

-Rei-san, lo único que puedo decirle es… déjese llevar por el momento.

-¡Eso haré, Ichigo-chan! –sonrió la otra.

Tomó la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la cama y salió con Ichigo siguiéndole. La adolescente se sentí un poco más tranquila al ver cómo había podido escapar de las preguntas y consejos requeridos en dos ocasiones ya. Cuando llegó a la entrada se topó con que Shirogane conduciría el auto rojo deportivo que tanto le agradaba, mientras que Akasaka y Nichima se sentarían atrás, dejándole el asiento del copiloto. Ichigo subió, después de lo cual el rubio encendió el motor y condujo por varias calles.

Sabía que era una temporada alta, por lo que todas las aguas termales estaban a reventar de clientes, pero a las afueras existían unas bastante exclusivas donde no se le permitía la entrada a cualquiera, sin embargo, bastaba sólo con una llamada del joven maestro para hacer reservaciones.

La joven pareja de castaños iba abrazada y sonriendo ampliamente, mirándolos de cuando en cuando la joven esposa por el espejo retrovisor, en una ocasión le pareció que Keiichiro le decía "Mi amor" a Rei, pero como sólo estaba adivinando lo que se decían, no podía saberlo con exactitud. Por fin llegaron hasta las instalaciones, dejando el coche en la entrada, donde pasaron a recogerlo los empleados para guardarlo en el estacionamiento. Entraron hasta la Recepción, donde una joven empleada consultó los registros para ver qué habitación les había sido asignada.

-Oh, joven Shirogane, no esperábamos que viniera tan pronto –sonrió, tecleando la computadora-. Sus reservaciones están listas, les fueron asignadas las Suite del Ala Norte y la del Este.

-Perfecto –sonrió Keiichiro-, nosotros tomaremos la Norte, Ryou, si no te molesta, no queremos despertar tan temprano.

-Por mí no hay problema –se encogió de hombros el otro.

El sitio estaba decorado muy al estilo oriental y los muebles de bambú completaban el cuadro. Además, los empleados usaban yukata, lo que le daba un mejor ambiente. Una chica les pidió la siguieran, llevándoles hasta sus cuartos respectivos, mientras que otros jóvenes tomaban el equipaje.

-Ésta es la suite del Ala Norte –sonrió, entregándole las llaves a Keiichiro-. Las aguas termales se encuentran al final del pasillo izquierdo.

-Gracias –sonrió Rei.

Tomó otro camino, llevando a Ichigo y Ryou a un sitio muy parecido, aunque el decorado en las paredes era diferente. Le entregó las llaves a Ichigo y dirigió una mirada cómplice, ante lo cual la chica se sintió vulnerable.

Las aguas termales se hallan al final del pasillo de la derecha, comunican con el Ala Norte, o también están unas aguas termales privadas accediendo por su habitación –les informó, luego de lo cual se despidió.

Ryou notó que las maletas ya se encontraban en el cuarto, por lo que indudablemente los empleados eran muy eficientes. Miró dentro del armario, encontrando un par de yukatas a juego para los dos.

-¿Quieres hacer algo antes de ir a las aguas termales? –le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué te gustaría a ti? –le miró ella, deseando saber su opinión.

-Estar solos todo el fin de semana y no salir del cuarto –se sinceró él.

-Ahhh, este… –se sonrojó enormemente.

El rubio se acercó más a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, con su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla derecha, haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante el tacto, suavemente susurró en su oído:

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas…

Tembló ante esto. No sabía cómo era que él siempre le hacía sentirse tan… tan… tan extrañamente. No tenía palabras exactas para describir todo lo que le hacía sentir, era como una sensación de calidez por todo su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, de protección, de ternura y de… de deseo.

-Será mejor que llame a Keiichiro –le dijo, sacando su móvil.

La chica necesitaba distraer su mente, por lo que fue hasta las maletas, comenzando a sacar la ropa empacada para ese fin de semana. Lentamente la acomodó entre los cajones del armario, aún podía escuchar a Ryou hablando con Akasaka, seguro que planeaban hacer algo en el salón principal. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esas cosas se topó con una bolsa de papel blanca, la miró unos momentos, insegura sobre ello y, por fin, la apretó contra su pecho antes de meterla junto con las otras prendas.

-Ahhh… Rei quiere que vayamos a su cuarto, al parecer encargó algo para todos, por cierto, espera podamos usar las yukatas –le avisó, colgando el celular.

-Ahhh, está bien –accedió.

Los dos se cambiaron y luego salieron de allí, caminando hasta la habitación de la otra pareja, al llegar allí les abrió Keiichiro, quien de inmediato les invitó a pasar. Ya allí había una mesa baja con algunos bocadillos dulces y dos botellas de sake. Ambos se sentaron sobre sus rodillas en un espacio de la mesa. Rei usaba una hermosa yukata blanca con flores bordadas y Keiichiro una en tono verde.

-¡Me alegra tanto verles! –sonrió la chica.

-Todo luce apetitoso –miró complacida la pelirroja.

-No sabía exactamente qué encargar, así que espero sea de su agrado –se sonrojó.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron comiendo, bebiendo y contando anécdotas graciosas. A Ichigo le agradaba reunirse con Akasaka, ya que él siempre contaba historias de la infancia del rubio, lo cual le agradaba mucho. Por su parte, notaba que Rei estaba muy enamorada del castaño y éste, de ella, lo cual le encelaba un poco, puesto que ellos podían demostrar su cariño en público, lo que no era una opción para ella y Ryou. Finalmente llegó la noche y ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-Ahhh, estoy cansada –avisó, tirándose en la cama.

-Yo también –secundó el otro, tallándose el cuello-. Iré a las aguas termales, necesito relajarme.

-¡Espera! –le detuvo de la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volteó a verle.

-Amp… esta agua termales son… son… –se sonrojó.

-Sí, son mixtas –le aclaró.

-¡No quiero! –le avisó- No quiero que vayas a… bañarte con… otras chicas…

Él sonrió y le besó la frente, haciéndola sentir como una niña pequeña, caprichosa e inmadura.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la empleada? Hay unas aguas termales privadas para cada cuarto, por eso reservé aquí, ¿eso te tranquiliza? –le miró con sus orbes azules.

-Hmp… –respondió.

-Iré a ellas, Ichigo.

El rubio tomó una cubeta de madera, dentro de la cual había un jabón y una pequeña toalla, luego simplemente salió por una puerta. La chica aún estuvo unos minutos contemplando el sitio por el cual había desaparecido su esposo y fue hasta el armario, sacando una toalla pequeña.

-Hmp… supongo que… será un buen fin de semana, ¿no? –murmuró mientras se quitaba la yukata.

**o0o**

Ryou esperaba que esa tranquilidad durase un poco más, en verdad era estresante saber que estaba a tan sólo unos meses de la clausura, por lo que su trabajo se había incrementado, ya que era el Tutor de los grupos de último año. Ahora, sin embargo, dentro de las aguas termales, con el vapor invadiendo el sitio, se dijo que no tenía nada de malo escapar un poco de sus problemas. Además, se sentía muy impaciente por el hecho de que Keiichiro y Rei tenían una relación más profunda que él e Ichigo, pese a ser sólo novios.

-Esto es… relajante… –se dijo en voz alta, mirando el agua.

De pronto, la puerta corrediza se abrió, entrando por ella Ichigo, quien sólo usaba una toalla que apenas podía cubrir su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación; la chica cerró al puerta detrás de sí y lentamente entró en las aguas termales, del otro lado.

Le gustaba verla así, sólo para él. La chica se deshizo de la tela, dejándola sobre una roca, las cuales rodeaban el sitio, creando un ambiente muy privado, también allí estaba la yukata azul que se quitara apenas unos minutos atrás, por lo que comprendía que eso se podía salir de control.

-No dijiste si… podía acompañarte… –se quejó en voz baja.

El rubio extendió el brazo, indicándole que quería se acercara más, por lo que le obedeció y acurrucó a su lado, quedando en silencio por unos segundos. El olor de su cabello era algo embriagador y más en el ambiente en el cual estaban. Podía sentir el calor del agua, pero también, el despedido por el cuerpo a su lado, la chica se recargó en su pecho, visiblemente sonrojada.

-Ichigo… –le llamó suavemente, al tiempo que besaba su cabello- Sabes que no debemos, ¿cierto?

-Pero… otousan no tiene por qué enterarse, él cree que estamos con Akasaka y Nichima-san… lo cual no es del todo incorrecto… –contestó en un susurro.

Sólo quería darle una oportunidad antes de llevar la situación un poco más lejos, pero ella la había rechazado. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su joven esposa, transmitiéndole seguridad, mientras que la izquierda, aún libre, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo del agua. En respuesta, Ichigo comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos.

-Shi… Shiro… Shirogane… ahhh…

-¿Segura que no deseas me detenga? –volvió a permitirle el detenerle, pero ella negó con la cabeza- Es la última oportunidad, Ichigo…

Ella se giró, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, luego de lo cual le besó en los labios, al tiempo que su mano bajaba tortuosamente por el abdomen del chico. Podía sentir cómo los pechos de la chica se presionaban contra él, excitándolo de sobre manera, por lo que correspondió al beso de inmediato.


	8. Adiós al contrato

**Perdón por si esto no quedó exactamente coimo quería, también lamento mucho la demora. ¿Y para qué los entretengo si el título lo dice todo? Espero lo disfruten, obviamente esta no será la única vez que describa este tipo de situaciones, pues ambos parecen estar más que dispuestos a que se repita._  
_**

* * *

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años. Hoy… finalmente… finalmente… ¡Ahhh… Danna-sama!_

Muchas veces había soñado con eso, había deseado con tanta fuerza que se hiciera realidad y ahora... sucedía.

Podía sentir la boca del rubio sobre sus labios, besándolos con la misma ternura que la primera vez, pero también con un deseo que la hacía sentir querida. Recordó lo que Rei le dijera tantas veces, por lo que se separó de su esposo, alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? –le miró confundido.

-Yo… debo… debo hablar con mi padre, sólo para avisarle que estamos bien y que no nos hemos despegado de Rei y Akasaka-san, ¿podrías esperar un momento? Mientras, deberías de avisarle a Keiichiro que les visitaremos por Navidad.

-Puedo hacerlo después –se acercó a ella, queriendo besarla.

-Pero… después se te olvidará… con lo que va a pasar…

Ryou sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era verdad, besó su frente y colocó la yukata azul, saliendo del agua. Por su parte, Ichigo hizo lo mismo, llegando hasta la habitación mientras tomaba su celular y tecleaba un número. El timbrado sonó y escasos segundos después su padre atendía desde el otro lado. La pelirroja reportó los detalles del viaje y rindió una explicación de cuándo pensaban regresar, dejándole conforme. Apenas terminó la llamada, llegó hasta el armario y buscó la bolsa de papel blanca.

**o0o**

Cuando Shirogane entró en el cuarto se sorprendió un poco de no toparse con Ichigo esperándole a escasos metros de la puerta, por lo que fue hasta la alcoba, sin embargo, allí tampoco había nadie.

-¿Ichigo? –le llamó quedamente.

-¿S-Sí? –le escuchó responder.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el baño, salgo en un momento –aclaró con timidez.

El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando a su joven esposa. Comprendía que estaba un poco nerviosa con la situación y no quería presionarla entrando al cuarto de improviso, aunque bien podían hacerlo allí después. La puerta de la habitación conjunta se entreabrió e Ichigo asomó por la misma, teniendo un sonrojo presente en el rostro.

-Shi… Shirogane…

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a él, quedando a escasos centímetros. El chico sonrió al darse cuenta de que esta vez no había nada que pudiera interrumpirlos; entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y se paró, juntando sus cuerpos.

La pelirroja giró su rostro en otra dirección, puesto que aún le daba pena lo que ocurriría; Ryou notó esto y besó suavemente su cuello, oliendo su perfume. Ichigo se estremeció ante esto y soltó un suave suspiro.

-Ryou…

Las manos de él se dirigieron hasta su yukata, deshaciendo el nudo que le separaba de la piel de su esposa; se sorprendió al notar que tenía puesto un fino conjunto blanco, ya que con esa ropa no se usaba nada por debajo. Le miró a los ojos, notando su timidez.

-Fue… un regalo de Rei… quería… quería usarlo para ti…

Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho con esa confesión; debía admitir que la castaña tenía buen gusto, quizás debía comprarle algo para agradecerle después. Con cuidado dejó caer la yukata de su esposa y procedió a besar sus labios.

Le cargó sin esfuerzo alguno y la depositó suavemente en la cama, poniéndose encima de ella para notar que la cara de la chica estaba más roja que su mismo nombre. Acarició con un pulgar su mejilla, por lo que Ichigo le tomó con ambas manos y besó con lentitud, luego de lo cual introdujo ese dedo en su boca, besándolo con maestría, comenzando a chuparlo, logrando hacer que algo dentro del chico se encendiera.

Shirogane besó sus labios apenas terminó y comenzó a descender, bajando lentamente a su cuello mientras con una mano masajeaba su pecho y la otra llegaba hasta su intimidad, acariciándola por encima de la ropa. La pelirroja no pudo más y comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos que pronto inundaron todo el cuarto. Ryou desabrochó el sostén y se deshizo de él en apenas unos segundos, liberando ambos pechos, quienes parecían disfrutar de la libertad reciente, moviéndose ligeramente ante cada espasmo de la chica.

Shirogane se deshizo de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara aún más, si acaso esto era posible. La adolescente ya le había visto desnudo anteriormente, pero ahora, a sólo segundos de saber que "eso" estaría dentro de ella, se espantó al notar su buen tamaño. Tragó saliva pesadamente al notar el perfecto abdomen del chico, definitivamente muchas mujeres podían envidiarla en esos momentos.

Con cuidado llevó sus manos hasta la intimidad del rubio, tocándola con cuidado y comenzando a acariciarla, presionando un poco al escuchar roncos gemidos, la frotó con mayor velocidad al darse cuenta de ello, notando que le gustaba. Cambió el ritmo, la presión que ejercía y el sitio al darse cuenta que todo ello sólo la ponían más dura, le gustaba ello… pero más le gustaría en unos instantes.

El rubio le detuvo, tomando sus manos y llevándolas hasta su nuca mientras volvía a inclinarse. Masajeó su seno derecho mientras comenzaba a besar el otro, recorriendo cada rincón del mismo con la punta de la lengua, escuchando cómo ella comenzaba a gemir su nombre y frotarse contra su intimidad, incitándolo a más.

Ichigo notó cómo él separaba sus piernas, espantándola un poco, intentando cerrarlas. Sin embargo, la mirada azul le dio confianza, dejando que hiciera lo que deseaba. Por su parte, el joven profesor iba a enseñarle porqué ella era la alumna y él podía enseñarle muchas cosas; llevó las manos hasta el fino encaje de la prenda que aún le estorbaba, comenzando a deslizarla por sus piernas con lentitud para disfrutarlo aún más, después de todo no había prisa alguna. Finalmente la tenía como quería: desnuda y sólo para él. Se acercó hasta su oreja y susurró:

-¿Podrías tocarte?

-¿Qué? –le miró confundida.

-Quiero verte –aclaró.

La chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente y dirigió su mano derecha hasta su intimidad, comenzando a rozarla apenas con la yema de sus dedos, un suave quejido escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras oprimía más fuerte, introduciendo apenas un dedo. Se sentía bien, MUY bien, debía admitirlo, agregó un segundo dedo y presionó más fuerte, soltando un gemido más fuerte. Sintió la mano de Shirogane sobre la suya, dejando que él continuara con el trabajo, notando que lo hacía mucho mejor. Quizás sólo era el saber que él estaba allí, sobre ella, tocándola de una manera nada pudorosa mientras ella trataba inútilmente de callarse.

-Quiero oírte, Ichigo.

No necesitaba repetirlo, simplemente dejó que los suspiros ahogados y los gemidos reprimidos salieran. Fue entonces cuando sintió los dedos de él introducirse en ella y un grito más fuerte que los demás escapó de su garganta. Sentía pequeñas corrientes recorrer su cuerpo, todas provenientes de su intimidad, creía que nada podía superarlo… pero estaba muy equivocada.

-Quiero comerte –susurró en su oído.

-¿A qué te… refieres? –logró articular entrecortadamente.

Lo supo cuando sintió su lengua recorrer su estómago, bajando tortuosamente hasta donde su mano aún se hallaba, besando los alrededores, entre sus muslos y luego, introducirse sin pedir permiso, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones, presionando, lamiendo. Sintió que en ese momento se corría, sin poder evitarlo. La adolescente se llevó ambas manos a la boca antes de gritar ante el placer recibido, luego simplemente lo hizo:

-¡Shi-Shirogane!

Si así de bien se sentía sólo con la lengua, no se imaginaba cómo sería cuando finalmente le quitara su virginidad. Ryou estaba probando ser un experto en ese terreno, ella sólo debía disfrutarlo, ¡y vaya que lo estaba haciendo!

Él salió de su interior y besó sus labios, dejándole el sabor de su intimidad: un poco salado pero apetecible. Por su parte, él se acomodó perfectamente sobre ella mientras acariciaba con sus manos sus pechos; sin decir palabra alguna se colocó en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a penetrar.

Ichigo soltó un pequeño grito mientras la besaba, comprendía que dolería; por más que quisiera evitarlo, no dejaba de sentir que algo se desgarraba, lastimándola. Ryou se dio cuenta de ello, continuando con sus besos mientras se introducía más dentro de ella.

-¿Duele mucho? –preguntó preocupado.

-No… no tanto…

Estuvieron quietos unos segundos, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de sí, por lo que comenzó a moverse un poco, indicándole que estaba lista. Shirogane comprendió de inmediato y continuó con su tarea, entrando de golpe para que el dolor fuera rápido.

-Ahhhh…

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior ante el dolor experimentado, era tal que enterró sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, sin darse cuenta de ello. Por su parte, Shirogane comenzó a moverse un poco, indeciso de hacerlo con más fuerza de lo que ella pudiera resistir. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto ella se unió a su ritmo, incrementándolo más y más. La cama comenzó a moverse al ritmo de sus sacudidas mientras algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro, resbalando por el mismo.

-Ryou… –gimió en una de tantas.

-Más fuerte… –pidió roncamente.

-Ry… Ryou… –elevó el tono.

-Sigue…

-Ry… Ahhh… Ryou… Ahhhh… Si… Sigue… ¡Ahhh!

Las embestidas se volvieron más violentas, la pelirroja enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo, profundizando la penetración si es que acaso podía ser posible. Sentía que llegaría a la cima en unos instantes, prueba de ello era su respiración entrecortada. Los labios del rubio comenzaron a chupar sus pezones, con lo cual una descarga eléctrica la recorrió desde el estómago hasta el cuello.

-Ichigo…

-Ahhh…

-Déjame oírte…

-Mmm…

Accedió a lo que pedía, comenzando a gemir con mayor intensidad cuando los dedos de él fueron hasta sus glúteos, comenzando a recorrerlos, apretándolos suavemente.

-Shi… Shirogane… sensei…

El honorífico lo volvió loco, se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de ella, la embistió con más fuerza que antes, esperando pudiera soportarlo… otra vez… otra vez… una más… ya no sabía cuántas, sólo podía sentir la respiración y los jadeos de Ichigo en su nuca, haciéndole perder el control.

-Ryou… Ryou… Ry… ¡Ahhh! ¡RYOU!

El escucharla gemir su nombre hacía que durara más, sintió cuando ella se corrió, comprendiendo que era demasiado para la pelirroja, algo entendible para ser su primera vez. Él alcanzó el orgasmo poco después, soltando su semilla en su interior y un ronco gemido en su cuello mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, Shirogane tomó una sábana y cubrió a ambos con ella, su respiración y latidos comenzaron a normalizarse.

-Ichigo…

La adolescente se sonrojó y acercó un poco más, comprobando que por fin era suya por completo; besó sus labios antes de quedarse dormida, había sido agotador para ella, pero él le enseñaría a durar un poco más. Le besó en la frente, sabiendo que ésta era sólo una de muchas veces futuras. Ichigo sería suya sin importarle que el contrato aún estuviera vigente.


	9. Desayuno

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Por fin, anoche, él y yo__… ¡Ah, Danna-sama!_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, topándose con la mirada celeste sobre ella, se sonrojó por el hecho y tapó la cara con las sábanas, sin atreverse a mirarlo después de lo acontecido. Ryou sonrió al ver su timidez, sin creer del todo que realmente anoche hubiera sido suya.

-Buenos días –le dijo, destapándola del rostro.

-Buenos días, Danna-sama… –volvió a taparse hasta la nariz.

-Tu padre llamó –avisó.

-¿Q-Qué le dijiste? –se espantó con la noticia.

-La verdad: que estabas dormida y no quería despertarte.

-¿No se molestó?

-Él cree que dormimos en cuartos separados, por lo que me gritó que ni me atreviera a tocar la puerta, ¿quién era yo para contradecirlo? –sonrió victorioso.

-Mmm… –masculló la otra, sabiendo que siempre las ingeniaba para no desobedecer a su padre y aún así salirse con la suya.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó quedamente, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-No, no realmente…

-Yo sí… –se acercó hasta su oído, susurrando en él– De ti…

La pelirroja se sonrojó, momento que él aprovechó para tomar sus labios sin su permiso, ella correspondió al suave beso que depositaba, sus bocas se unieron y comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo acompasado, la lengua de él empujó sus labios, entrando de improviso, haciendo que una pequeña sensación placentera se formara en su estómago. Se separaron segundos después, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, causando turbación en Ichigo.

-Tranquila, pedí el desayuno al cuarto y le dije a Keiichiro que nos levantaríamos tarde, tampoco él tiene ganas de salir de la cama –sonrió, poniéndose una bata antes de ir a abrir.

Eso era como un sueño, la pelirroja no podía creer que realmente todo eso estaba pasando. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era verdad y no un sueño, minutos después entraba Shirogane con una bandeja, la cual contenía un desayuno ligero. El rubio colocó todo en la cama, invitándola a comer, notó que había jugo de naranja, pan tostado y fruta para ella y él, con la única diferencia de que el rubio prefería el café negro.

-Se ve delicioso… –dijo en voz alta.

La chica se sentó, tomando un tenedor para comenzar a probar todo lo allí dispuesto, disfrutando de la compañía de su esposo. Minutos después se había terminado todo, excepto una pequeña charola, la cual no había sido abierta y no sabía qué contenía. El rubio la destapó al notar sus ojos fijos en ella, descubriendo fresas y chocolate en diferentes presentaciones. Tomó una fresa, comenzando a probarla, sintiendo lo jugosa y dulce que estaba.

-Yo también quiero… –avisó Ryou, besando sus labios en ese instante.

Los labios del chico intensificaron el sabor de la fruta, disfrutando su "desayuno". El rubio se separó y tomó pequeño chocolate, llevándolo hasta los labios de su esposa.

-Lámelo –ordenó.

Sin saber exactamente el porqué obedeció, probando con la lengua la dulzura del chocolate ofrecido, cuando el chico lo consideró pertinente le pidió que se detuviera y a continuación usó el dulce como lápiz labial, llenando de él sus labios. Introdujo lo que restaba del postre en su boca, derritiéndose en unos instantes y acabándose allí.

-Abre los labios… –pidió.

Ichigo obedeció, sintió la lengua de su esposo recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, degustándola lentamente, sin prisa alguna. El recorrido le parecía tortuoso, no acostumbrada a que lo hiciera de esa manera, lo cual comenzaba a hacer efecto en su anatomía. Sintió perfectamente que comenzaba a humedecerse con sólo esa acción, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose por ello. Ryou se detuvo cuando el chocolate se acabó.

Con cuidado tomó otro dulce de los que restaban y acercó a ella, comprendiendo lo que pedía. Lamió el chocolate más lentamente, disfrutando de ello, luego volvió a ser cubierta en los labios por el postre y nuevamente él procedió a retirarlo con el mayor cuidado posible, sólo con la lengua. Sentía que el juego repercutía en su temperatura corporal, pues cada vez se sentía más acalorada.

Para el tercer chocolate algo comenzó a revolotear en su estómago como si fueran las alas de varias mariposas; abrió la boca lentamente, esperando que repitiera la operación, pero en vez de ello el rubio murmuró suavemente:

-Saca la lengua…

Asintió quedamente y obedeció mansamente, sintiendo cuando colocó el chocolate en su lengua, luego utilizó la suya para quitar el dulce con lentitud.

_¿Qué… qué es esto? Su lengua se siente…_ _se siente tan bien, realmente bien… ¡Ahhh, Danna-sama!_

Una pequeña batalla inició dentro de su boca, los sentidos se intensificaban con el sabor del chocolate, comprendiéndolo en el acto. Se separó lentamente de él completamente sonrojada.

-Es-Espera, Danna-sama, dame un respiro… –comentó.

-No quiero… –reclamó, volviendo a besarle con la misma intensidad.

Podía sentir cómo sus piernas perdían fuerza, gracias a Dios estaba en la cama, sino indudablemente se caería. No, no era posible, no con Ryou sosteniéndola como en ese momento, sentía sus manos en su cadera y ella colocó las suyas en la espalda del rubio, necesitando asirse de algo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su piel y la respiración del otro sobre su nariz cada vez que por breves instantes le permitía tomar una bocanada de aire.

Si él quería llegar más lejos, le facilitaría las cosas. Se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, lentamente se acostó en la cama, siendo observada con detenimiento, sonrió levemente y le preguntó:

-¿A qué saben las niñas?

Él le miró un poco confundido por la pregunta tan repentina.

-A dulces y muchas otras cosas… –respondió– ¿Quieres probar?

Asintió en silencio, retirando la bandeja del desayuno para luego colocar encima de ella, besó sus labios nuevamente y luego se dirigió hasta el cuello, comenzando a sentir cómo se tensaba ante esto, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su intimidad, comenzando a masajearla suavemente, sintió cómo se mojaba con apenas un roce, por lo que se atrevió a meter un dedo dentro de ella.

-Ahhh…

El primer gemido llegó como música a sus oídos, por lo que decidió introducirlo más y a presionar su intimidad, ocasionando que ella suspirara con este hecho. Dejó su cuello para colocarse en su vientre, besándolo con cariño, bajó lentamente depositando besos en cada centímetro de piel recorrida y por fin llegó hasta su intimidad. Introdujo su lengua lentamente en ella, degustándola por completo.

Ichigo estaba en el Séptimo Cielo, Ryou era muy bueno en ello y no sólo buscaba su placer, sino que la hacía sentirse querida, amada por él. Se llevó una mano hasta su boca, tratando de controlar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que él le había quitado la mano, mirándole fijamente y comprendiendo sólo con ello que quería oírla. Volvió a sentir su mano izquierda acariciando su feminidad, mientras que la derecha masajeaba uno de sus senos.

-Shi-Shirogane… –soltó.

Tomó una de sus manos, conduciéndola hasta su miembro. Comprobó que estaba tibio y comenzó a acariciarle, notando cómo se endurecía entre sus dedos. Parecía una pequeña disputa por ver quién le hacía sentir más placer al otro, prueba de ello es que sus caras estaban igual de encendidas, sus ritmos cardíacos elevados y soltaban pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando. Por fin, al mirarse fijamente comprendieron lo que ambos necesitaban en ese instante.

Ryou se colocó encima de ella, tomándola de las piernas y separándolas lentamente, se colocó en la entrada de su vagina y entró de golpe. La pelirroja emitió un suave gemido ante esto. Podía sentir las embestidas de él sobre ella, amoldando sus cuerpos a la perfección, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y le siguió en el ritmo acompasado, degustándolo a la perfección.

-Ry… Ryou… –volvió a murmurar– Si-Sigue…

El de ojos celestes obedeció en silencio, embistiéndola un poco más fuerte.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ryou! ¡Ahhh!

Adoraba escuchar su nombre de sus labios, producto del placer que ese instante experimentaban ambos. Unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar el rostro de la joven, dándole un toque inocente y a la vez deseable. Salió de ella y le besó en los labios, luego susurró suavemente en su oído:

-Levántate…

Se enderezó en la cama un poco confundida, él le abrazó fuertemente y volvió a introducirse en ella. El cambio de posición le gustó, podía sentirlo más cerca de ella, haciéndolo más íntimo, además, las embestidas de él eran más suaves; se colocó perfectamente sobre sus muslos, acoplándose a él y volviendo a enredarle la piernas alrededor, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. La cama comenzó a moverse producto del placer que experimentaba.

-Ichigo… –murmuró en su oído.

-Ryou…

-Ichigo…

Ahora entendía por qué le gustaba escuchar su nombre de sus labios, había una pequeña satisfacción en saber que era ella la que lo hacía pronunciar su nombre en ese momento, que era con ella con quien compartía esa intimidad.

-No te detengas… Da… Danna-sama… –pidió infantilmente, enterrando las uñas en su espalda.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir cómo él incrementaba el ritmo, causando una ola de placer en cada una de sus células, sin poderlo evitar se corrió en ese momento y gimió con más fuerza su nombre, sólo para él, sólo en ese instante, sólo con él. Minutos después él se corría en su interior, liberando su semilla en su intimidad.

Le besó en los labios antes de salir de ella, al separarse dejó un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Te amo, Danna-sama… –murmuró.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario, sacando unas toallas, luego entró en el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, probándola. Regresó instantes después, encontrándola en la misma posición en que la dejara.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó con una sonrisa.


	10. Esos recuerdos

_¿Contrato? ¿Cómo fue que surgió? Ahhh__… eso fue hace mucho… antes de siquiera saber que me había enamorado de Ryou, sus ojos ya me habían hechizado._

–Él es el Shirogane, Ryou.

La voz de su madre había sido serena y tranquila, presentándole al chico rubio y de ojos celestes, quien se limitó a reverenciar. Ichigo le miró sorprendida, ¿era acaso posible? Hace menos de una hora lo había visto en el parque con un castaño apuesto, el cual se hallaba unos metros detrás, sonriendo divertido ante la escena.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Momomiya.

No quería ser descortés, así que se inclinó ante él, un poco extrañada por las vueltas que daba el destino. Keiichiro se acercó a ella, presentándose nuevamente y besando su mano al tiempo que lograba hacerla sonrojar. Sólo entonces su padre tomó la palabra, hablando sobre sus planes en el nuevo proyecto, el rubio asintió y ambos salieron de la estancia, entrando en el pequeño despacho de Shintaro. Akasaka entró después, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

–¿Él es la visita que papá esperaba? –le preguntó a su madre, luciendo seguramente turbada.

–Así es, sabía que era joven, pero no que tanto… es muy apuesto, ¿no lo crees, Ichigo? –sonrió ligeramente.

–S-Sí… pero su carácter no le favorece… –murmuró.

–¿De qué hablas? Es un encanto, muy educado y respetuoso.

Ichigo hubo de morderse el labio para no contarle su primera impresión. No era correcto que tuviera un altercado con ese niño que pudiese causarle problemas a su padre en un futuro, Shintaro Momomiya era un hombre especialmente cauteloso con su hija, así que prefería evitar desacuerdos desde el primer día de su llegada… ¡Oh, sí! El rubio se quedaría en su casa cinco días completos, aclimatándose a Japón, ya que durante los últimos cuatro años había vivido en Estados Unidos y aún no se sentía muy seguro de su japonés.

Ichigo se limitó a suspirar, siguió a su madre a la cocina y procedió a colocar la cena, esperando haberse equivocado y que realmente el rubio fuera una persona dulce y serena, aunque seguramente distaba mucho de ello.

–Has estado muy callada –dijo Sakura, conocedora del carácter alegre de la pelirroja–, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

–No, nada… –terminó de colocar los vasos y procedió con los palillos.

–¿No crees que Shirogame-kun sería un excelente novio?

La pelirroja dejó caer los palillos ante el comentario, divirtiendo a su madre.

–¡N-No digas algo como eso! –gritó exaltada.

–No debería alzar la voz, estamos en una reunión importante…

La voz aterciopelada del rubio detrás de ella hizo que se le izaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo y más al imaginar que hubiera escuchado algo. Ichigo sintió a sus mejillas arder, apretó con fuerza la tela de su ropa sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–¿Qué ocurre, Shirogane-san? –preguntó su madre con respeto.

–Buscaba el baño, pero los gritos de su pequeña hija me han distraído… –le comunicó tranquilamente.

–Lo siento, Ichigo es muy expresiva –se disculpó.

–Espero no se repita.

–No se preocupe; el baño está a la izquierda, siga el pasillo y lo encontrará.

Ryou reverenció y siguió las indicaciones. Ichigo se quejó con su madre por su atrevimiento, no creía poder soportar ni cinco minutos más bajo el mismo techo que el rubio, ¿cómo podría por cinco días? Kami la odiaba, de eso estaba segura…

**oOo**

Se habían encerrado en uno de los laboratorios de la escuela. Las clases continuaban fuera, el ruido era mucho menor al recreo, el cual acababa de pasar, por lo que el movimiento de los pasillos era poco probable y, aún si alguien quisiera ir, esa aula había sido recientemente cerrada por un problema con un experimento. Además, Ichigo había tenido un pequeño problema en la cancha, por lo que había sido llevada a la enfermería, lo que no sabían eran que se había escapado.

Se hallaban sentados en el piso, fuertemente abrazados. Ichigo estaba entre las piernas de Ryou, quien le sostenía de la cintura con ambas manos, recargando su espalda en el torso del rubio. La pelirroja llevaba la ropa de deporte, la cual consistía en unos pantalones cortos y camiseta blanca, su cabello recogido en dos coletas amarradas con listones rojos le daban un toque fresco. Por su parte, Ryou vestía como todos los días: pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca desabotonada ligeramente y zapatos negros, su saco y corbata descansaban en una mesa.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ryou suavemente.

–S-Sí… –asintió sonrojada.

–Me encargaré de que lo expulsen.

–N-No hay necesidad…

–Ichigo, ese tipo trató de tocarte… de no haber pasado en ese momento, seguramente…

–Pe… Pero no fue así, gracias, sensei…

–¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que me digas Ryou? –preguntó quedamente.

–R-Ryou… –se corrigió.

–Ichigo…

Contempló sus orbes celestes, perdiéndose en los mismos mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se hacía más y más presente. Lo siguiente que recordaba eran sus labios sobre los suyos, siendo besados con ternura, cariño, suavemente, sin miedo y sin prisa alguna. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, ¿a qué se debía? ¿Quizás era por las manos del rubio, tan cerca de su cuerpo? Sí, podía sentir que allí donde estaban su temperatura era aún mayor.

Inconscientemente gimió cuando sintió la lengua de él adentrarse en su boca, pareciera ser que él notó el hecho, sus manos se metieron bajo la camiseta, haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y su sonrojo aumentara, le empujó levemente, rompiendo el contacto.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –logró articular.

–¿Te molesta? Si es así, me detendré… –dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–No… no es eso… sólo… sólo… es… diferente… –desvió el rostro.

Volvió a besarla suavemente, logrando que se relajara; cuando finalmente sintió que ya no estaba tensa volvió a meter la mano derecha bajo la tela, al tiempo que con la izquierda acariciaba su muslo. Ichigo sintió que el contacto con su piel quemaba, mas no era desagradable, sólo una experiencia nueva, desconocida para ella. Hace unos momentos un chico de un grado superior al suyo había querido propasarse, su simple cercanía hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero no era parecido a estar así con Ryou, su recién incorporado maestro.

Volvió a soltar otro gemido ante el tacto del rubio, se sintió desfallecer cuando su mano subió hasta su pecho, tocándolo por encima de su brasier, apretó con fuerza la tela de su camisa y sintió sus piernas flaquear en ese momento. Hábilmente el de ojos celestes dirigió su mano a su espalda, desabrochando la prenda y luego volvió en su recorrido hasta su seno, comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente.

–Ahhh…

Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar el sitio, Ichigo trataba de soltarlos lo más bajo posible, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su profesor, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que deseaba gritar su nombre. Podía sentir que comenzaba a humedecerse, apretando su entrepierna para que el otro no lo notara.

Al parecer no dio resultado, pues Ryou parecía conocer cada reacción de su cuerpo; su mano libre comenzó a estimular su vagina sobre la delgada tela y algo en la chica comenzó a burbujear ante el simple roce.

–Se-Sensei…

El rubio levantó su camiseta, contemplando su perfecto pecho, tapado apenas por el brasier, que levantó de inmediato para poder apreciarla mejor. Continuó tocándola suavemente, centrando su atención en sus pezones, firmes ante el contacto, tiró de ellos suavemente y sintió un líquido tibio surgir de los mismos al tiempo que Ichigo soltaba otro suspiro. Dirigió su boca hasta su piel, comenzando a besarle con maestría, la pelirroja acarició sus hebras rubias con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

–¡Ahhh, sensei! Sé… sé cuidadoso, ¿sí?

Su lengua comenzó a jugar son su pezón izquierdo mientras su mano derecha era introducida bajo la tela, acariciando su entrada con apenas las yemas de los dedos. El pecho de Ichigo comenzó a subir y bajar más rápidamente de lo usual y su temperatura estaba por los cielos. Se sintió elevar aún más cuando él presionó su clítoris y se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de gritarle que continuara de esa manera o seguramente alguien los descubriría.

**oOo**

–¿Y bien?

La voz de Ryou la sacó de sus cavilaciones, el rubio estaba parado a unos pasos de ella, con una toalla en la mano mientras que el agua continuaba corriendo. Ichigo sólo sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta, luego caminó a su encuentro.


	11. Nunca retes a tu profesor

_Mi nombre es Momomiya Ichigo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Shirogane Ryou-sensei, 23 años._

_Para podernos casar, mi padre nos obligó a firmar un contrato donde accedíamos a no tener relaciones hasta después de mi graduación. Sin embargo__… nosotros hemos desobedecido ese acuerdo…_

Trató de no desviar la mirada al frente, pero era demasiado difícil. El que alguien como Shirogane fuera profesor definitivamente podía considerarse pecado, más de una de sus compañeras anhelaban ser su favorita y demasiadas chicas del Instituto se le habían declarado anteriormente. Por eso mismo Ichigo sabía a lo que se enfrentaba; si bien su cuerpo no era el más desarrollado, podía sentirse orgullosa de que el rubio le hubiera elegido como esposa… o de que la hubiese llevado a la cama.

Sin embargo, después de su pequeña escapada a las aguas termales, no habían tenido contacto alguno. La pelirroja creyó ilusamente que su vida marital finalmente comenzaría, pero el de ojos celestes actuó como antes si no es que más indiferente. En vano usó la ropa interior que Rei le regalase, incluso le esperó en la puerta con ella y se paseó por los pasillos sin nada más encima… Ryou actuaba tan indiferente como si de una roca se tratara. Estaba segura que podría disfrazarse de un gato y el chico ni lo notaría.

Así que, deseosa de cambiar su actitud, comenzó a vestir más llamativamente en el colegio. Si bien no usaba ropa inapropiada, sí vestía con la ropa de un par de años atrás, cuando su cuerpo era el de casi una niña. Por eso mismo la falda era un poco más corta y, si no se agachaba con cuidado, podía dejar ver su ropa interior; la blusa se ajustaba más a sus pechos considerando que antes no tenía con qué llenarla; el toque final eran su par de coletas y calcetas altas, en resumidas cuentas: era la típica fantasía colegial.

Fue allí donde se cuestionó si acaso el profesor podría ser más frío que un cubo de hielo, ya que apenas si le dirigía la mirada o la palabra. En oposición a ello, Kishu casi babeaba al verla e incluso algunos chicos de grados superiores le miraron con deseo al caminar por los pasillos.

Sintiéndose tonta al ver que el rubio le prestaba nula atención, finalmente decidió que ése sería el último día que acudiría al colegio de esa manera. Tanto Miwa como Moe aceptaron ello, ya que si bien en un principio creyeron que era un plan infalible, ahora notaban que no era la mejor opción para acercarse al profesor.

Las clases finalmente terminaron, en ese momento tenían Economía Doméstica, por lo que no se hallaban en el salón. Ichigo comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando recordó que había dejado su libro de Álgebra en el aula, por lo que retornó sobre sus pasos, despidiéndose de sus dos amigas.

Entró tranquilamente en el lugar, fue hasta su asiento y tomó el libro. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y correrse con seguro. Se volteó espantada, notando que era Shirogane el responsable de ello, de pronto se sintió vulnerable, tragó saliva con dificultad.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces vestida así? –preguntó todavía recargado en la puerta.

–Puedo vestirme como me plazca –le dijo desafiante.

Jamás le respondería de ese modo, pero la nula atención de los últimos días le estaba irritando de sobremanera. Ryou clavó sus iris azules en ella con enfado, haciendo que temblara ligeramente.

–Eres mi esposa, Ichigo… no es agradable que te pasees de esa forma por el Instituto –le riñó.

–¡Exacto! –caminó hacia él, con el enfado presente– Soy **tu** esposa y ni siquiera volteas a verme, ¿de qué se trata esto?

–No necesito recordarte las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio –bajó su tono de voz al saber que podrían oírle.

–Condiciones que no respetaste el fin de semana –se acercó descaradamente a su cuerpo.

–¿Y eso te obliga a vestirte así frente al resto de los alumnos y profesores? –su voz sonaba más grave de lo que recordaba– Dime… ¿te gusta sentir las miradas de todos? ¿Te agrada que te desvistan con las mismas?

Ichigo retrocedió al escucharle hablar así. No quería provocar eso… no, claro que no. Deseaba pertenecerle única y enteramente a Danna-sama, él era la persona más importante de su vida. En ese momento se sintió sucia, Shirogane tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse, no se había comportado adecuadamente, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta su escritorio, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

–Yo no… –alcanzó a murmurar– Lo-Lo siento… No pensé que…

El joven profesor se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros, alzó su barbilla con una mano, obligándole a verle a los ojos, luego delineó su boca con su pulgar.

–Eres mía, Ichigo…

Le besó con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ichigo se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto. Iba más rápido de lo que recordaba, moviendo su boca de una manera furiosa, ansiosa, sediento de sus labios. Comprendió que con ello le reclamaba como propia. Le soltó con brusquedad.

–¿Sabes lo que debo controlarme para no golpear a cualquiera que pose los ojos en ti? –le dijo al oído, causando un leve cosquilleo desde el mismo hasta su vientre– ¿Sabes cuántas veces no he querido tomarte a la mitad de la clase al ver cómo cruzabas la pierna? ¿Lo mucho que fantaseaba cada vez que te veía caminar con un nuevo conjunto en la casa, sabiendo que tu padre nos espía?

Comenzó a lamer lentamente su oreja, causando que ella sintiera todo su cuerpo erizarse con el simple roce. Sus labios comenzaron besar su cuello con pasión, arrebato, necesidad… una sola palabra podía describirlo y era: lujuria.

Sintió cómo comenzó un camino tortuoso desde allí, pasando por su clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva a medida que descendía. Hábilmente desabotonó su blusa, dejando expuesto su brasier rosado con un encaje que le hacía enloquecer, colocó su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo aún sobre la tela y comenzó a masajearla suavemente.

–Shi… Shirogane… –gimió ella.

–¿No es lo que querías? –preguntó mientras desabotonaba la prenda con su mano libre.

–No… aquí no… –se espantó ante la situación.

–Todos ya se han ido a casa… –mencionó mientras bajaba entre sus pechos, alzando la mirada y notando lo sonrojada que estaba.

–¿Y los demás maestros? –preguntó con la poca cordura que le quedaba tras esas caricias.

–En la Sala de Profesores –le dijo antes de meterse su pezón derecho en la boca.

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior mientras enterraba las uñas en el escritorio detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos ante la pequeña descarga eléctrica que experimentaba, algo en su estómago pareció crecer más ante esa acción, como si de un momento a otro explotara en su interior. Podía sentir con claridad la lengua de Ryou moviéndose, recorriendo cada parte de esa pequeña zona tan sensible. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, estaba segura de que se caería de no estar apoyada en el mueble.

Podía oír claramente cómo él le chupaba sin pena ni restricción alguna, por instinto llevó su mano derecha a las hebras rubias del chico, acariciándole suavemente.

–Ábrete más… –pidió él.

Obedeció aún sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, pero pronto el chico se encontró entre sus piernas; mientras procedía a repetir la operación con el otro pequeño botoncito rosa, su mano izquierda fue hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos en pequeños círculos que subían junto con la tela de su falda.

–Ahhh… Ryou… –no pudo evitar gemir ante ello.

Llegó hasta su cara interna, notando su tibieza. Le acarició por encima de la delgada tela de sus pantis y comenzó a estimularla presionando más fuerte, sintiendo cómo la tela se humedecía ante las caricias. Ichigo se llevó ambas manos a la boca, deseando callar sus gritos y gemidos. Ryou lo notó de inmediato.

Metió su pulgar por debajo de la tela, acariciando sus labios sin prisa alguna, presionando su clítoris y obteniendo un suave quejido como repsuesta. Introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, notando cuán mojada se encontraba… eso era bueno, considerando cómo se encontraba. Sin que lo notara la pelirroja desabrochó su pantalón y liberó su miembro erecto, deseoso de entrar en ella… pero aún no era tiempo.

Quitó las manos de la chica de su boca, ella le miró confundida; dirigió la derecha hasta su pene, mirándole a los ojos para indicarle la forma correcta. Y no necesitaba decírsela, Ichigo comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, aumentando la velocidad con que le frotaba, prestando especial atención a la punta.

–¿Te-te gusta? –preguntó curiosa.

–No sabes cuánto… –respondió gravemente.

En ese momento le tomó de la cadera, elevándola y sentándola en el escritorio, sorprendiéndole ello. Ichigo no había notado que hace mucho había bajado su pantaleta, la cual descansaba en sus tobillos, por lo cual sólo hubo de retirarla de allí ahora que le tenía abierta ante él. Comprendió lo que deseaba y, si acaso aún era posible, separó más sus piernas.

Entró en ella con fuerza, de lleno, Ichigo no podía creer que verdaderamente lo estuvieran haciendo en la escuela. Le sintió dentro de ella, sus paredes le apresaron en ese momento, contrayéndose involuntariamente cuando él le embistió por segunda vez.

–¡Shi-Shirogane! –gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Enterró sus uñas en el escritorio ante la mezcla de sensaciones que se sucedían una tras otra. Lo que estuviera en su vientre pareció crecer de pronto, inundándole por completo, liberándose como si de una explosión se tratara.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más aceleradas, lo mismo que su respiración, sus jadeos comenzaron a inundar el sitio, el sudor perló la frente de la adolescente mientras sus pechos se movían al mismo ritmo que sus caderas, las cuales bajaban y subían de acuerdo a las embestidas del rubio.

–Ryou… Ahhh… Ry-Ryou… –susurró.

–Más alto… –demandó, olvidando por un momento dónde estaban.

–¡Ahhh! –jadeó al llegar al orgasmo.

Él no tardó en alcanzarle, corriéndose en su interior. Salió de ella con cuidado, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento. Quería recordar esa imagen: su cabello pelirrojo suelto sobre su escritorio; su sonrojo adornando sus mejillas; su blusa abierta con el brasier desabrochado permitiéndole contemplar sus montecitos; su falda alzada, dejando ver su intimidad húmeda, invitándole a repetir la operación; sus piernas en una pose demasiado sugestiva.

Se inclinó sobre ella, llegando a su oído. Ichigo creyó que todo había terminado hasta que le oyó murmurar:

–Date la vuelta…


End file.
